Host Club
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Host Club? tempat para pelacur wanita menjual dirinya? Fufufu! Kalian akan salah besar jika menyangka tempat itu adalah tempat para wanita menjual dirinya. tapi, kalau sebaliknya? Apalagi kehidupan Sasuke mulai berubah ketika mengenal salah satu Host yang sudah mempunyai anak. sialnya dia sudah memperkosanya! entahlah, dia yang memperkosanya atau pria itu yang memperkosanya? chap3!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**Host Club** By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: M *?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, OOC, EYD, dll.

* * *

Host club~

Hah ... Bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat bagi orang dewasa yang sudah berusia 18 tahun keatas atau 30 sampai 40 tahunan. Berapapun itu kecuali anak kecil tidak boleh memasuki tempat haram itu.

Tempat yang glamour itu juga bisa dibilang adalah tempat untuk memuaskan hasrat.

Mungkin, kalian akan berpikir jika, tempat ini adalah tempat para kupu-kupu malam menjual tubuhnya kepada pelanggan berhidung belang. Tapi, jika kalian memang berpikir seperti itu, kalian akan mendapatkan angka nol besar dari Sasuke.

Kenapa? Karena tempat ini adalah tempat para pria menjual tubuh mereka (rata-rata) pada wanita yang sudah berkepala empat. Terkejut? jangankan kalian, Uchiha berwajah sempurna yang selalu berekspresi dingin itu juga terkejut ketika mengetahui asal-usul tempat yang klasik ini.

Sasuke juga tidak percaya jika dia diajak oleh temannya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat ketempat ini. Apakah temannya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu sudah tidak waras? Ya, faktanya temannya itu memang sudah tidak waras.

Oke, Sasuke sangat berterimakasih pada Neji-san yang telah ingin membuatnya terhibur dan melupakan 'problem'nya -walaupun hanya sementara.

Tapi, hey! Tidak bisakah Neji-san yang terhomat mengajaknya ke tempat lain selain tempat ini? Hn, sepertinya tidak.

Cih, seandainya dia memiliki cukur rambut mungkin, sekarang dia akan membotaki kepala temannya yang tidak waras itu.

Ingin dia pergi dari tempat yang gelap namun, penuh kesan klasik ini. Tapi, Neji memaksanya untuk tetap duduk bersamanya dimeja bernomorkan 10. Bisa saja dia pergi tapi, sulit dilakukan.

Karena lelaki-lelaki yang ada disini atau sering disebut 'Host' menatapnya seperti sedang menelanjanginya.

Yap! Satu fakta kembali terbuka, semua yang ada disini gay! Termasuk temannya! Tentunya, kecuali Sasuke yang masih normal.

Neji yang sudah lama berteman dengannya memang seorang pria gay. Dan Sasuke tahu itu sudah sejak lama. Karna dia pernah melihat temannya itu berciuman dengan junior yang ada dikampusnya.

Pria berciuman dengan pria, itu adalah memori yang sangat buruk untuk Sasuke ketika melihat teman berambut panjangnya itu mencium seorang lelaki.

Sudahlah ... Sasuke tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Dari mejanya yang terletak disudut Host Club ini, pemuda bermata onyx itu bisa mendengar lantunan musik klasik yang diiringi suara biola, dentingan piano, dan alat-alat musik lainnya. Tapi, suara itu membuat Sasuke pusing.

Onyx sekelam malam itu juga bisa melihat di tempat ia berada dipenuhi lelaki manis dan tampan. Bukannya dia mengakui itu karena menyukai pria murahan yang ada disini tapi, itulah nyatanya.

Dia juga bisa melihat pria-pria yang ada disini sedang melayani pelanggan mereka yang bergender wanita. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa, merokok, meminum-minuman yang mengandung alkohol, dan ada yang sedang melakukan kegiatan panas tanpa ada rasa malu.

Rata-rata pelanggan disini adalah wanita. Dan pelanggan pria hanya sedikit. Mungkin, Sasuke dan Neji adalah pria ke enam dan yang terakhir disini.

"Sas,"

Sasuke menggerling ke arah sofa yang menghadap kearahnya. Dia melihat pemuda bermata lavender itu dengan malas, "Hn?" Jawabnya dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Tertarik?" Pemuda berkulit putih susu tanpa noda sedikitpun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari Neji yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Tertarik?, batinnya bingung.

Neji, pemuda yang mengenakan setelan jas itu tampak menghela napas ketika melihat temannya itu sedang berpikir, "Aku tidak percaya, seorang Uchiha yang sedang sakit hati bisa menjadi bodoh." Ucapnya sarkitis.

Sasuke terlihat tidak terima, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan datar.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Habisnya, sedari tadi mata mu berkeliaran kemana-mana. Kau suka dengan pria disini?" Tanyanya langsung mendapatkan death glarean yang mematikan dari Si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku normal, Hyuuga-san."

Neji tertawa mengejek, "Yes, I know, Uchiha-san. Tapi, kau juga akan berubah setelah kau menginjakan kakimu disini." Ucapnya dengan seringaian terukir diwajah berparas tampan itu.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Tak ingin membalas ucapan yang konyol itu, Sasuke menegak habis whine yang sedari tadi dia anggurkan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau tunggu?" Tanya Sasuke menaruh gelas itu kembali kemeja berbentuk bundar itu. "Sudah 20 puluh menit kita disini tanpa melakukan sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

"Sedang menunggu pesanan biasaku." Jawab Neji, "Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa, hm?" Tanya Neji dengan seringaian jahil.

"Hn, aku hanya bosan disini." Jawab Sasuke menatap gelas yang sudah kosong itu dengan onyxnya. Tapi, iris lavender yang juga tajam itu bisa melihat ada kesedihan dimata yang indah itu.

Neji tersenyum, tersenyum tulus tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, buatlah hatimu terhibur disini terlebih dahulu. Kosongkan semua bebanmu, dan mari kita bersenang." Ucap Neji memegang bahu Sasuke. Menyalurkan semangat pada Uchiha itu.

Dalam diam, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa menatap sang sahabat. Walaupun, dia tak akan bisa mengkosongkan semua beban dihatinya.

"Sas, kau tidak ingin memilih teman baru di menu ini?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap buku yang sedang dipegang Neji, buku berjudul 'Menu'.

Buku itu ... Buku itu bukanlah buku biasa. Buku sepanjang 30 cm dengan ketebalan yang tipis itu adalah buku menu yang berisikan foto-foto Host yang ada di Host Club ini. Simplenya, itu adalah buku untuk memilih Host disini. Begitulah yang ia ketahui.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengambil buku berwarna cream itu.

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya, "Lalu, kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanyanya dengan malas.

"Sebotol whine,"

"Right, jika itu bisa membuatmu terhibur akan kupesankan." Ucap Neji lalu, memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebotol whine berwarna bening keemasan sudah ada dimeja. Sasuke meminum pesanannya yang bisa meringankan beban dipundaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. Rasa pahit yang dia rasakan sedikit membuatnya sakit. Mengingat kata pahit akan selalu membuat ulu hatinya sakit.

Apa yang sedang dia alami dihari ini kembali terputar diotaknya. Memori yang sangat pahit untuk diingat. Tapi, dia tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Jika dia boleh memilih, dia akan memilih untuk lupa ingatan. Biarlah dia lupa tentang semuanya. Malah itu akan membuatnya bahagia.

Pemuda berambut emo itu sejenak melirik kearah sang sahabat yang telah bersama seorang pria berambut merah darah. Pria itu mungkin pesanan Neji.

Ah, Neji yang tahu dirinya sedang menatap Host itu langsung memperkenalkannya. Host itu bernama Gaara. Masih berumur muda. Dan, lumayan untuk teman mengobrol. Tapi, ekspresinya sama seperti dia. Datar.

Sasuke tak ingin mengganggu mereka, dia pun kembali asyik dengan dunia deritanya. Melampiaskan semua perasaannya pada imajinasi yang dia buat.

Tapi, dia segera menghentikan imajinasi yang semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dan menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi dia genggam dengan erat ke meja.

"Sas, kau mau kemana?" Neji yang melihat Sasuke berdiri langsung bertanya dan menghentikan obrolannya dengan Gaara. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke sangat pucat. Pucat seperti kertas.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil,"

"Apakah kau mabuk?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tak akan mabuk hanya karena meminum dua gelas," ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara.

Neji yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung melihat kearah meja. Irisnya mendapati sebotol whine yang dipesan Sasuke sudah terbuka dan ada sebuah gelas kaca milik Sasuke. Tapi, botol dan gelas itu ...

Kosong.

Neji hanya bisa cengok.

* * *

Musik klasik sama sekali tak terdengar diruangan yang kecil ini. Hanya ada suara air yang mengucur dari keran terdengar.

Keran yang terbuka itu langsung ditutup oleh sebuah tangan hingga air tak mengalir lagi. Hanya anak air yang masih menetes kepermukaan keramik westafel.

'Tes

'Tes

Satu persatu air terjatuh dari helai-helai poni berwarna raven. Air juga menetes dari dagu yang lancip itu.

Wajah yang terbasahi oleh air itu terpantul disebuah cermin yang besar. Hingga Sasuke bisa melihat jelas bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna.

Dia mengelap wajahnya dengan tisue yang telah disediakan. Dan memandangi wajahnya.

Tapi, seketika dalam pandangannya bukan wajahnya yang tergambarkan oleh cermin itu tetapi, melainkan wajah seorang wanita yang saat ini ingin ia lupakan.

'Prak!

Entah kenapa, amarahnya meluap begitu saja sehingga dia meninju kaca itu hingga retak dan hancur.

dia menghirup nafasnya pelan-pelan dan mengeluarkannya. Menetralisir rasa emosinya. Beberapa detik ia memejamkan mata. Dan emosinya mulai surut.

"Shit," gumamnya ketika melihat tangannya mengalirkan darah begitu banyak. Dia langsung membersihkannya dan membalutinya dengan tisue toilet. Lalu,keluar dari toilet pria ini.

Musik yang sudah berbeda mulai terdengar kembali. Kali ini lebih berisik dan tempat ini juga sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berdansa dengan hebohnya.

Dia melangkahi kakinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia berniat ingin pulang sekarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Seingatnya dia hanya meminum dua gelas. Tapi, rasanya dia seperti orang yang sudah mabuk akut.

Langkahnya mulai gontai, jalannya terhuyung-huyung hingga menabrak bahu-bahu orang yang sedang berdansa.

Dia tak menghiraukan suara-suara yang mengomelinya atau menegurnya dia terus berjalan dengan sedikit gontai. Kesadaran masih dia pegang untuk saat ini. Tapi, untuk beberapa menit kedepannya entahlah ...

Dia terus berjalan, kali ini dia berusaha berjalan seperti biasanya. Tapi, rasa sakit dikepalanya tetap tidak hilang.

'Brak!

Ketika Sasuke berjalan sembari menutup mata untuk menahan sakit yang mendera dikepalanya, dia menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhnya tumbang.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Heran ketika tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Namun, ketika onyxnya benar-benar melihat dengan jelas, dia mendapati langit yang sangat dekat dengan onyxnya ...

Indah ... Apakah dia sedang terbang dilangit? Tapi, kenapa tidak ada awan disana? Kenapa hanya kilauan dilangit itu? Dan kenapa ada pupil berwarna hitam disana?

Tunggu dulu? Pupil berwarna hitam? A-apa ... Be-berarti ... Warna itu ...

"Mmm ... Tuan? Kau bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku?"

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika mengetahui keadaan posisinya yang sedang ... Menindih seseorang.

Dengan hitungan detik dia merubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali dan menyingkir dari tubuh seseorang yang dia tindih. Dia berdehem kecil, berpura-pura seolah-olah hal yang baru saja terjadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Dia melirik orang yang ditindihnya bangkit untuk duduk -tanpa bantuan dari dirinya. Namun, ketika orang itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung terpaku ketika melihat wajah yang ... Manis itu. Sa-sangat manis ... Melebihi host dan wanita-wanita yang ia kenal.

A-apakah dia wanita?, batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Onyxnya terus terpaku pada wajah berwarna caramel yang bulat itu. Apalagi dia semakin tercengang melihat senyum yang baru saja dilukis diwajah itu.

"Tuan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

'Deg!

Lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar begitu saja ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Dia menggeleng pelan sembari memejamkan mata dengan erat. Mengusir pikiran yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Haissshh ... Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran seperti itu.

Kembali berdehem kecil, dia mulai menatap wajah itu kembali, "Hn, Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan datar tanpa ada senyuman sedikit pun pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu," lanjutnya meminta maaf. Jarang-jarang Uchiha bungsu ini meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dia buat. Dan tadi ia ingin memanggil orang yang dia tabrak dengan sebutan 'Nona' tetapi, dia takut jika, orang itu bergender pria. Bisa-bisa dia menjadi orang yang bodoh. Apalagi dia berpakaian pria. Pastinya dia seorang pria.

"Tidak apa-apa," pemuda berwajah baby face itui tersenyum bak malaikat. Senyum yang sangat cerah. begitu cerah dionyx yang seperti langit malam tak berbintang itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dia, onyx itu meneliti semua yang ada dipemuda itu. Onyx itu melihat orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang seperti kelopak bunga matahari yang sangat cerah dan jabrik, memiliki warna mata yang membuatnya seperti warna langit, memakai tuxedo putih yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang berwarna caramel. Tunggu, kenapa dia memerhatikan pemuda itu?

Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tangan itu, beberapa detik kemudian dia menggenggam uluran tangan yang membantunya berdiri. Tapi, dia merasakan tangan yang sangat lembut dan hangat ditangannya.

Sasuke merapihkan setelan jas hitamnya yang agak berantakan. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Tuan. Apalagi tangan mu berdarah seperti itu," ujar pemuda itu yang telah rapih sambil memerhatikan tangan kanan Sasuke yang terbalut oleh tisue berwarna merah (darah).

Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti itu sedikit risih. "Hn, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lagi dengan singkat. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Tuan." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia berlalu dari Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu berlalu pergi darinya. sempat merinding mendapati kedipan sebelah mata itu. Mungkin saja dia host? Pikir Sasuke yang mulai geli.

"Sssh ..." Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dikepalanya datang kembali hingga membuatnya meringis. Sakit itu sepuluh kali lipat dari rasa sakit sebelumnya hingga semuanya berbayang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ...

'Bruk!

* * *

'Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka mulai melengking diruangan yang berkesan eropa ini. suara langkah kaki yang berat dan seretan terdengar. Suara berbagai umpatan kecil juga terdengar.

Bisa dilihat bahwa ruangan yang terisi oleh sebuah kasur king size dan alat tidur lainnya juga telah berisikan dua insan. salah satu insan bersurai pirang nampak sedang kesusahan menyeret satu insan yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

pemuda yang sedang kesulitan itu mengumpat kecil akibat orang yang sedang ia seret memiliki ukuran badan yang tinggi sehingga sulit menyeretnya. Apalagi tak ada yang membantu.

Benar-benar sial kalo mengingat kejadian tadi, kejadian dia berlalu dari orang yang menabraknya dan baru lima langkah indra pendengarannya mendengar debuman keras hingga dia menengok kebelakang dan iris sapphiernya mendapati orang yang menabraknya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ck, apalagi dia pingsan tepat ditempat yang sepi. Sehinga hanya dialah yang harus menjadi penolongnya. Berberat hati, dia pun menyeret pemuda emo yang tampan itu ke kamar yang telah tersedia di Club Host ini. Dilantai empat pula. Benar-benar menyusahkan ...

'Bruk

Dia merebahkan pemuda itu dikasur dan membenarkan posisinya. Dengan cekatan dia melepas sepatu pantofel hitam itu hingga menyisakan kaus kaki saja. Dalam pengetahuannya, orang ini tidak bisa mengatasi alkohol yang dia minum. Sehingga orang ini pingsan.

Sebaiknya ia menelpon orang yang kenal dengannya agar bisa mengurus orang ini, pikirnya. Tapi, siapa? Dia tidak kenal dengan orang tampan ini.

dompet, Ah! Dia tersenyum ketika sebuah ide masuk ke otaknya. Dia langsung merogoh saku-saku yang ada dikenakan orang itu. Dia pun mendapatkan apa yang dia cari dikantong celana itu.

Segera dia mencari identitas orang itu. Irisnya terkejut ketika mendapati berbagai kartu uang atau kartu kredit terisi full didompet itu. Orang yang sangat kaya. Apalagi ada uang yang sangat banyak mengisi dompet itu.

Namun, dia kembali fokus untuk mencari kartu identitas. Dan, ah! Dia dapatkan. Dengan jeli dia membaca kartu itu.

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

"Wow ... Dia anak perusahaan terkenal rupanya." Ucapnya terkagum-kagum sambil melirik pemuda yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. Pantas uangnya banyak, batinnya.

Dia kembali membaca, namun, belum sempat kembali membaca dia mendengar desahan atau lenguhan.

"Pa... Nas ..." Alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat pemuda emo itu berkeringat dan mengeluh kepanasan. Efek minuman itu begitulah. Akan membuatnya panas.

Tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan, dia segera merunduk ketubuh itu dan menaruh dompet 'tebal' itu ke buffet kecil yang ada disamping kasur itu. Tangannya mulai melepaskan jas yang sangat menggerahkan itu. Tapi, matanya terbelalak lebar ketika pemuda itu memeluknya hingga dia menibani tubuhnya.

"A-apa ..."

"Kumohon ... Jangan tinggalkan aku ..." Dia terdiam. Melihat wajah yang sangat sempurna itu dialiri setetes air mata. Pemuda itu menangis ...

"Sakura ... Jangan tinggalkan aku ..." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum. dia menghapus cairan bening yang masih mengalir itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Heh, tak kusangka pemuda bertipe dingin sepertimu bisa menangis." Ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil. Lagi, kekehannya terhenti dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa ketika tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya ditarik hingga bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir pemuda yang terasa dingin itu.

Dia berusaha melepaskannya namun, ciuman itu semakin dalam. Bibirnya dilumat dengan sensual penuh kenafsuan. Bibirnya terus dikunci hingga tak bisa dilepas.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya menjadi mainan pemuda yang sedang mengigau itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian dan karena butuh pasokan oksigen, ciuman itu terlepas juga. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin walau posisinya tetap tak berubah.

Setelah pernafasannya kembali teratur, dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Segera dia menatap wajah pemuda yang putih itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura ..."

Dia mendengus geli. Tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman itu. Masih dengan senyuman manisnya, dia mendekati telinga itu dan berbisik, "Baiklah, malam ini aku akan menjadi bayangan wanitamu walaupun aku tidak mengenal mu. Nikmatilah aku dan puaskan hasratmu ~" Bisiknya dengan desahan.

Sepertinya dia harus melayani pria ini dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Yang terpenting ia akan menikmati hasilnya nanti~

* * *

Pagi yang cerah kini menghiasi dunia. Langit berwarna biru cerah dan awan menghiasinya sehingga sangat indah kalau dilukis. Suara burung bercicit dengan merdunya. Dan sinar matahari menghangati dunia ini.

Di sebuah kamar yang berkondisikan 'berantakkan' terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang tergeletak di sebuah king size yang juga sudah berantakan. Matanya terlihat terpejam. Wajahnya ditutupi helai-helai rambutnya yang berantakan.

Terik matahari yang masuk melewati celah jendela menyinari wajah itu hingga pemuda itu merasakan erangan kecil pun keluar dari bibir yang terlihat basah itu.

Matanya mulai terbuka walau terasa berat. Dia mengusap matanya, membersihkan kotoran yangg membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Perlahan mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Membinasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Setelah jelas, matanya terlihat berkeliaran. Menerawang semuanya dengan dahi berkerut, "Dimana ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berposisikan duduk. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika selimut yang tadi menyelimutinya turun kebawah hingga...

"Kenapa aku tidak pakai baju?" Gumamnya tidak mengerti melihat dirinya tidak memakai baju. Kenapa tubuhnya sudah tak memakai kemeja dengan lapisan jas? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sasuke memejamkan mata dengan erat sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sebelumnya.

Ya, dia masih ingat kalau kemarin Neji mengajaknya ke Host club, meminum whine, ke kamar mandi, dan bertemu dengan pria bermata bi ... ru.

Seketika matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan matanya kembali membulat melihat tak ada sehelai pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dia benar-benar ... Topless.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," gumamnya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Dia semakin tak percaya melihat ada cairan lengket ditubuhnya dan dikasur. I-itu ...

Dia pun berteriak dengan histeris mengetahui dirinya telah diperkosa oleh sesosok pria berambut pirang manis itu. Sosok pria berwajah baby face itu te-telah ... Menodainya! Tidaaaaaaaak!

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari kasur menuju meja rias dengan keadaan topless. Dimana terdapat sebuah kaca yang besar. Dia memerhatikan tubuhnya dari atas. Mencari warna merah ditubuhnya untuk membuktikan dia diperkosa atau tidak.

Tapi, dia tak menemukan noda sedikitpun ditubuhnya. Masih putih tak bernoda.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Mengingat-ingat lagi sebelumnya. Bukankah,dia hanya bertemu dengan pria itu? Dan setelah acara bertabrakan itu pria pirang itu langsung pergi, bukan? Dan setelah itu ... Dia merasa pusing dan ... Dia tak ingat lagi. Hanya itu yang dia ingat.

Tidak, berarti dia tidak diperkosa oleh pria itu. Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa dia tak ingat sama sekali? Apakah dia pingsan?

Oh~ shit ... Seharusnya dia tak minum-minum!

Sasuke menghela napas. Bingung dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. apakah dia baru saja diperkosa pria-pria host disini? ti-tidak, Sasuke tidak akan berharap seperti itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Dia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya. Sebaiknya dia pulang dan melupakan semua ini. Dia pun memungut pakaian semalamnya yang berceceran dan langsung memakainya kembali walaupun tidak serapih sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ini dihotel," gumamnya memerhatikan kamar bernuansa eropa ini. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tetapi, ketika dia melewati kasur, dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak dibuffet kecil yang ada disamping kasur itu. Langkahnya pun terhenti melihat dompet yang ia kenali.

"Bukankah, itu dompetku?" Tanyanya sembari menuju buffet itu. Dia mengambil dompet kulit berwarna hitam itu dan memerhatikannya. Dan, ternyata itu memang dompetnya!

"Kenapa bisa ada disitu?" Ucapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Dia mulai membuka isi dompetnya. Kartu kreditnya masih pada tempatnya dengan baik. Dia pun meriksa dimana tempat lembaran kertas-kertas uang yang ia simpan.

Ta-tapi ...

Uangnya tidak ada.

"Dimana uangku?" Tanyanya menatap hororr isi dompetnya yang telah kosong. Tadinya disitu ada uang! Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ada?! Siapa yang mencurinya?!

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menemukan lipatan kertas didekat salah satu kartu kreditnya, dia mengambil dan membuka lipatan itu. Sebuah kertas dengan deretan tulisan yang rapih. Dia pun mulai membaca tulisan itu.

'Good morning, Baby~.

Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Nyenyak dan terasa lengket, bukan?'

Saat membaca itu, perasaan enak mulai dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

'Hehehe ... Hmmm ... Pasti tadi kau terus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi padamu. Oke, aku akan memberitahumu.

'Ingat kau menabrak dan menindihku semalam? '

Pri-pria itu ... Ja-jadi, ini kertas dari pria bermata biru itu?, batin Sasuke terkejut.

'Ah! Kau pasti ingat! aku ini pria berambut pirang itu. Tahu? Saat aku baru lima langkah aku meninggalkanmu, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar debuman keras. Dan ketika aku menoleh kau sudah tak sadarkan diri.'

"Aku pingsan?" Tanya Sasuke menatap bingung kertas itu.

'Berterimakasihlah padaku yang telah mau menolongmu untuk membawamu ke kamar yang sedang kau tempati.

Saat itu kau mabuk parah, mungkin kau tidak ingat apa yang dilakukan padamu kepadaku. Tapi, kau bukan orang bodoh yang harus kuberitahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam.

Jadi, berpikirlah. Dan pasti kau akan langsung mendapatkan jawaban itu ketika kau berpikir.

Tenang saja~ aku tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya. Jadi, aku tak akan meminta pertagung jawabanmu. Lagi pula aku ini seorang laki-laki.

Oh ya, kalimat yang menyuruhmu untuk berterimakasih sepertinya tidak usah. Uangmu sudah cukup membalas budiku.

Temanmu yang bernama Neji sudah kutelpon, sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang kesitu. Tunggulah~

Oke, sampai disini saja. Sayonara~

Ps:

Oh ya, Uang tidak cukup membalas budiku. Jadi, aku juga mengambil handphonemu. So, balas budiku padamu yang telah menolongmu dan mengobati tanganmu sudah terbayar.'

Sasuke terlihat pucat pasi ketika selesai membaca surat itu. Sangat pucat. Melebihi mayat ... keringat dingin terlihat mengalir disisi wajahnya, matanya terlihat terbelalak dengan sempurnanya, seperti orang yang baru saja melihat adegan pembunuhan secara langsung. Namun, itu lebih!

Kertas yang ada digenggaman Sasuke sudah terlepas begitu saja dan sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kertas yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke berekpsresi hororr seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Gagapnya masih dengan tampang hororrnya. "Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Jeritnya meremas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memperkosa pria itu!" Teriaknya dengan hororr.

"AAAAAAA!"

'Cklek!

Sasuke yang sedang berteriak histeris langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia melihat Nejilah yang membuka pintu itu.

Dia segera berlari kearah Neji dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya, "Neji, Ini gila!" Teriaknya tepat didepan muka Neji.

Neji yang mendapati teriakan yang secara tiba-tiba itu terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang seperti itu, "Ka-kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanyanya sedikit merinding melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang hororr seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memajukan kepalanya hingga Neji hampir saja ingin terjungkang kebelakang kalau Sasuke tidak dengan cepat mendekati telinga Neji. Neji yang tahu Sasuke ingin berbisik langsung menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"A-aku ... Memperkosa seorang pria,"

Pada hari, jam, menit, detik, itu juga iris lavender pucat itu terbelalak dengan sempurnanya mendengar bisikan yang bergetar itu.

"A-APA?!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Sasuke?!"

Neji terlihat menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk disamping kursi kemudi mobilnya. Sasuke terlihat pucat dan tatapannya kosong. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dengan hebat.

"Sasuke! Apakah kau masih hidup?!" Tanya Neji dengan suara meninggi. Tatapannya tajam kearah Sasuke dan sesekali melirik jalanan. Tetap fokus untuk menyetir.

Sasuke yang dibentak seperti itu tetap terdiam. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Neji pun menghentikkan mobilnya ketika dilampu merah. Dia menghela napas dan menempelkan jidatnya pada ban setir mobilnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan seperti itu, Sasuke." Desah Neji dengan tatapan miris. "Kasihan sekali cowok itu," ucapnya langsung mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu! Aku berani bersumpah!" Elak Sasuke menatap tajam Neji. "Aku sama sekali tak ingat apapun. Tapi, orang yang aku ... -Yah, kau tahulah- memberitahu jika, aku pingsan dalam keadaan mabuk! Mungkin saja aku melakukan itu tanpa sadar!" Ucapnya membuat Neji melongok.

Tumben sekali anak itu berbicara panjang lebar, batin Neji.

"Aku sungguh tak ingat apapun, Neji. Dan seharusnya kau kasihan padaku! Karena akulah yang menjadi korbannya disini!" Ucap Sasuke dengan mata memerah. Neji hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sudah merasakan jika sahabatnya ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Neji!" Bentak Sasuke ketika Neji seperti orang yang meledek. Neji tertawa kecil, "hahaha ... Habisnya ini sungguh lucu. Uchiha sepertimu bisa berubah 108 derajat hanya karena masalah ini. Bagaimana ya kalau keluargamu tahu? Mungkin saja kau akan ditendang." Gurau Neji yang langsung dideath glare oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Malam ini kita kesana dan mencari orang yang telah kau perkosa. Kita cari tahu kebenarannya," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali seperti semula.

"Hn,"

Lebih baik Sasuke tak berekspresi sama sekali dari pada harus berekspresi seperti dikamar tadi. Menyeramkan~

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tampak acak-acakkan terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan terlihat seperti istana. Wajahnya yang datar itu terlihat kusut. Jas disampirkan kebahunya. Percis seperti orang yang baru saja kena PHK. Ck,ck, ck ...

Tatapannya yang datar itu terus lurus kearah jalanan bebatuan yang ada dihadapannya. Suara air mancur dan suara gemercik air mengiringi sepanjang langkahnya.

Ketika sampai diberanda rumah, dia menghetikkan langkahnya dan menatap pintu kayu mahoni yang tepat dihadapannya. Terus memandangi kayu itu dengan onyxnya sembari berpikir untuk membukanya atau tidak.

Jujur saja, kemarin Sasuke tidak pulang kerumah. Dan itu memang niatnya. Sekarang pun dia tidak ingin pulang. Kalau saja tidak mengingat uangnya di rampok, mungkin dia akan tinggal dihotel. Dan seandainya dia tak kuliah, mungkin dia sudah kabur dari rumah ini.

Ck, kenapa hidupnya tak sebebas burung sih?

Sekarang dia bimbang antara ingin pulang atau tidak. Padahal dia sudah ada didepan rumahnya. Hanya tinggal masuk saja. Tapi, rasanya hatinya menolak untuk masuk.

Cih, persetan dengan hati! Sebaiknya dia pulang dan tanpa basa-basi sudah ada dikamarnya. Apalagi dia harus membuat tubuhnya suci kembali. Walau dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat tubuhnya bersih.

Oke, tanpa pikir panjang lagi seperti kereta*?* dia pun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar. Dan decitan pintu ikut juga terdengar.

Setelah pintu terbuka dengan lebarnya dia memerhatikan pemandangan pedalaman pintu itu. Kosong. Sunyi.

Kemana mereka?, batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan orang-orang yang tinggal dirumah itu. Masa bodo, Sasuke pun mengendikkan bahu dan mulai melangkah masuk kerumah itu.

Satu, tujuannya kekamar. Tanpa melamun ria dia pun menuju anak tangga dan perlahan menginjak satu persatu anak tangga untuk naik kelantai dua. Lantai dua adalah tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

"Sasuke? Apakah itu kau?"

'Tap

Ketika menginjak anak tangga yang keempat, langkahnya langsung terhenti mendengar suara lembut yang sangat ia kenali. Menghela napas, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap seorang wanita yang berada dibawah tiga anak tangga.

"Hn," gumamnya menatap datar wanita itu.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat terkejut melihat itu benar-benar Sasuke, Anaknya. Anak terakhirnya. "Itu kau, Sasuke? Kenapa kemarin kau tidak pulang, Sayang? Ibu khawatir padamu." Ucap wanita berwajah anggun itu menyusul Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan," ucapnya dengan dingin tanpa membalas pelukan Sang Ibu. Wanita bermata onyx itu sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sayang. Seandainya Ibu tahu, mungkin-"

"Sudahlah, Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat. Dia melepaskan pelukan Ibunya dan memunggungi wanita itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu aku," ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya lalu, menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, wanita itu meneteskan setetes air mata.

* * *

'Bruk!

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kesebuah kasur miliknya yang sangat nyaman itu. Matanya lngsung terpejam ketika semua pegal-pegal ditubuhnya terasa dipijat oleh kasur blue darknya ini. Nyaman dan empuk ... Tapi, tetap tak bisa membuatnya jernih seperti air.

Masalahnya kini bertambah lagi. Malah yang satu ini membuatnya lebih stress dan merana. Yah~ walaupun pria itu tidak memasalahkannya tapi! Berbagai pertanyaan membuatnya bisa gila!

Apalagi berbagai bayangan dirinya sedang mencumbui pria manis itu terus terpikirkan olehnya. Terus berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya semalam. Menjijikan? A-atau ... Nikmat?

Uhh~ mungkin kalau dia melakukannya dengan sadar itu pasti akan menjijikan baginya.

Dan, dia harus beritual sekarang untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari najis. Sangat menjijikan~

Sasuke yang langsung merinding pun segera kekamar mandi dengan secepat kilat dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun berkali-kali lipat.

Malam telah tiba, malam dimana perjanjian Sasuke dengan Neji untuk datang ketempat menjijikan itu.

Sasuke kini terlihat lebih segar dari pada pagi hari tadi. Dia nampak semakin tampan dengan kaus biasa berbahan tipis berwarna putih polos yang ditutupi kulit jaket dengan bulu. Dia memakai celana jeans. Dan sepatu kets.

Tak ada kata formal dipakaiannya. Benar-benar seperti anak muda pada umumnya. Dia berpakaian formal seperti kemarin karena Neji yang menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi, kali ini dia akan berpakaian biasa.

Tanpa merapihkan rambutnya -yang memang sudah rapih dari sananya, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kelantai bawah dengan cepat.

Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu hingga yang terakhir. Dia pun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungguh! Dia ingin menemukan pria manis itu sekarang juga untuk bertanya tentang kebenaran dan mengambil handphonenya yang diambil. Handphonenya dia tidak memasalahkannya tapi, ada memori card disana yang berisi file penting-penting.

"Sasuke ..."

Tangan putih yang sudah menurunkan kenop pintu itu langsung terlepas ketika namanya dipanggil dengan suara berat.

Dia melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya. Dan mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah datar sedang bersender ditembok dengan mata terarah kepadanya.

Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, dia pun langsung membuka pintu dengan cepat tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi dan langsung ingin keluar dari rumah ini.

"Otoutou, berhenti!"

"Aku bukan adikmu!" Bentak Sasuke membuat pria yang menyuruhnya berhenti langsung terdiam. "Dan jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai adikmu lagi." Lanjutnya dengan dingin.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah yang memuakkan ini.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sapa Neji ketika sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti didepan mobilnya. Motor milik Sasuke yang sangat ia kenali.

Dimotor itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang memakai helm berwarna sama dengan motornya. Pengemudi motor itu turun dan melepaskan helmnya hingga menampakkan seorang wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat datar.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Ujar Sasuke menaruh helmnya dikap mobil Neji lalu berjalan kearah sebuah gedung yang terlihat seperti hotel mewah.

Neji yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, "Baiklah."

Neji dan Sasuke pun kini telah berada dipintu gedung disambut oleh dua Host seperti sebelumnya tapi, Sasuke langsung masuk saja karena cepat-cepat ingin menemui orang itu. Neji yang mereka kenal pun juga tampak diam saja sehingga mereka hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Musik klasik yang berbeda kali ini terdengar lagi diindra pendengaran Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, suara itu masuk ke kuping kanan dan keluar dikuping kiri Sasuke. Begitulah.

Mereka berdua melewati satu persatu meja yang telah terisi. Hingga mereka sampai dimeja bernomorkan 10. Meja dimana mereka tempati kemarin.

Meja itu kosong. Tak ada yang menempati. Itu karena Neji telah memesannya dari dulu agar tak ada yang menempati. Kecuali, dia dan ukenya yang bernama Gaara.

"Sas," Neji tampak duduk disofa itu sambil memandangi Sasuke yang sedang menerawang Host Club ini. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari orang itu. "Memangnya orang itu seperti apa?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada disekitar tampak menoleh kearah Neji, "Berambut pirang jabrik, manis, dan bermata biru." Ucapnya memberitahu ciri-ciri pria itu.

Neji tampak berpikir. Mencoba mengingat-ingat satu persatu Host yang ia kenali dengan ciri-ciri seperti Sasuke sebutkan. "Mmm ... Aku tak pernah kenal dengan Host itu. Rata-rata Host disini berambut coklat, hitam, dan merah. Itu juga hanya Gaara yang berambut merah." Ujarnya setelah tak ada Host yang ada dipikirannya lagi.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya dibuku Menu ini?" Seru Neji ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide saat matanya melihat buku Menu yang tergeletak dimeja.

Sasuke tampak setuju dengan ide Neji. Mereka berdua pun mulai mencari dibuku Menu itu. Onyx Sasuke meneliti setiap lembaran Menu yang berisikan foto-foto pria-pria tampan dan manis. Mengamati wajah-wajah foto itu. Tapi, dihalaman yang ingin keterakhir tak ada wajah pria bermata biru itu.

Putus asa, Sasuke membiarkan Neji yang mencarinya. Membiarkan dirinya mencari pria manis itu dengan matanya sendiri. Menatap setiap Host-host yang berlalu-lalang.

Lalu, matanya pun terpusat pada sebuah bar tender. Pusat dimana orang-orang bebas memesan minuman disana. Ada 7 orang yang ada disitu. Berposisikan duduk membelakanginya. dia menatap punggung itu satu persatu. Mengenakan jas yang berbeda warna. Tapi, dari 7 pria itu satu orang mengenakan jas atau tuxedo berwarna putih. Dan ...

Rambutnya berwarna pirang.

'Deg!

Seketika mata itu terbelalak dengan sempurnanya. Melihat orang yang dicarinya ada didepan matanya. Didepan matanya!

"Sas! Aku menemukan Host berambut pirang dihalaman terakhir!" Sasuke yang tersentak mendapat seruan Neji langsung menoleh kearah Neji. Neji langsung memberinya buku Menu itu dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang paling bawah.

Ketika melihat foto itu, mata Sasuke kembali membulat. Foto itu ... Foto yang menggambarkan sebuah wajah manis yang sangat mirip dengan pria itu. Tidak! Bukan mirip tapi, itu memang dia!

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan matanya pada bartender itu. Dan, pada saat itu sangat tepat sekali orang itu menengok kebelakang hingga menampilkan wajah yang membuat jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak.

Di-dia ... Itu memang dia!

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari sofa itu dan berlari kearah bartender yang lumayan jauh darinya. Sasarannya adalah pria bertuxedo putih itu. Ya, dia harus mendapatkan sasarannya!

Tapi, dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak berpihak kepadanya malam ini juga. Sepertinya pria incarannya mengetahui dirinya hingga dia terlihat panik dan berlari dari bartender itu.

Sasuke langsung mengerem larinya dan berbelok arah untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Untung dia paling mencolok sehingga dia tak akan mudah lepas dari matanya. "Hei, kau! Berhenti!" Teriak Sasuke.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua seperti kucing dan tikus hanya bisa berbengong-bengong ria. Apalagi mereka semakin bertambah bingung melihat Neji berlari dibelakang mereka sembari membawa buku Menu.

Tempat yang sangat luas ini bisa membuat mereka terasa diarena balap. Begitu mulus dan tanpa ada hambatan sekalipun. Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti. Teriakan Sasuke semakin keras.

"Hei, pirang! Tunggu! Keparat!" Teriak Sasuke yang mulai emosi dan capek. Gila! Malam-malam dia sudah olahraga hanya untuk mengejar perampok lincah itu!

"Aku tidak akan berhenti kalau kau terus mengejarku!" Balas pemuda pirang itu tanpa menengok kebelakang.

Sementara itu, Neji sudah tak ada dibelakang mereka lagi. Karena saat itu dia bertemu dengan ukenya. Jadi, dia lebih memilih menemani ukenya yang sedang nganggur. Dasar seme edan!

"Oke! Aku akan berhenti! Tapi, kau juga harus berhenti!" Teriak Sasuke yang hampir sedikit lagi mendekati pirang itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai lengan itu agar tertangkap. Tapi, pemuda itu cepat sekali larinya.

"Yasudah! Sekarang kau berhenti!" Sasuke pun langsung memberhentikan larinya. Percis sekali seperti pembalap mobil. "Berhentilah!" Perintahnya juga.

Perlahan dengan mulus pemuda bertuxedo putih itu menghentikkan larinya didepan lift. Berpura-pura bertabrakan dengan lift itu, jarinya memencet tombol lift.

Dia pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja mengejarnya begitu saja.

Sasuke yang sudah merasa tak ada gerakan untuk kabur pada pemuda itu, menghela napas panjang. Mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh keringatnya. benar-benar olahraga malam yang hebat!

"Diam dan tetap berdiri disitu." Ucapnya menyuruh pemuda pirang yang juga terlihat kecapekan. Pemuda pirang itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Siapa kau, heh?" Tanyanya sarkitis pada Sasuke. Iris birunya memandang rendah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudahlah, kau pasti masih mengenaliku. Dan kau sudah pasti tahu siapa namaku," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak berpura-pura berpikir dan langsung berseru, "Ah! Kau yang memerkosa ku, bukan?! Dan, Namamu Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke yang mendapati teriakan kencang itu langsung berlari kearahnya dan menutup mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"Diam, bodoh! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengecilkan volume suaramu, hah?!" Bisiknya menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu. Dia berjengit sakit ketika tangannya digigit pemuda pirang itu, "Ouch!"

Pemuda pirang itu tampak menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, hah? Kau yang bodoh! Meniduriku seenaknya!" Protesnya dengan kesal membuat Sasuke merah padam.

"Ja-jadi ... Itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tergagap. Namun, pertanyaan Sasuke sangat fatal bagi dirinya. Hingga dirinya mendapat tendangan maut dari pemuda pirang itu. Tepat mengenai 'adik'nya.

"Aaaaargh!" Erangnya kesakitan sambil memegangi bawahnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Apalagi ditendang dengan sepatu pantofel. Sangat menyakitkan, bukan?

"Beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu! Sudah jelas kau meniduriku semalam! Rasakan itu! Itu pantas untukmu!" ucap pemuda pirang itu sangat senang melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

'Ting!

Pintu lift yang ia belakangi pun terbuka. Dengan cepat dia memasuki lift itu dan melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke, "Sayonara~" dia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup dengan sempurna.

Sasuke yang melihat pintu lift itu tertutup hanya bisa miris. Dia ... Kabur lagi. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, dia pun meninggalkan lift itu. mengejarnya? Jangan harap.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang ingin bercapek ria hanya untuk mengejar tikus pirang itu. Tapi, dia tetap akan mendapatkan tikus itu!

"Oi!" Sasuke yang sudah kembali tampak ditegur oleh Neji yang sedang duduk dimeja biasanya bersama Gaara. Sasuke yang sudah gondok setengah mati hanya bisa mendengus melihat sosok Host yang mengingatkannya pada si tolol pirang itu.

Sasuke pun duduk disofa tunggal, membiarkan tubuhnya rileks kembali. Juga menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dan memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Neji tertawa mengejek melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, "Heh, kau dan Host pirang itu seperti Kucing dan Tikus. Sungguh konyol," ejeknya sarkitis.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ck, padahal Neji juga ikut berlari, malah lebih konyol.

"Hei, Sas. Kau tidak mau tahu siapa si blondie itu, heh?" Sasuke yang langsung diingatkan kembali pada pirang itu langsung menegakkan badannya. Dia melihat Neji sedang menunjukkan sebuah buku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah buku menu.

Dengan cepat dia menyambar buku Menu itu dan langsung kehalaman terakhir. Dan ketemulah wajah Si pirang idiot itu. huft ... Entahlah, rasanya dia selalu emosi dengan perampok itu.

Iris kelam itu langsung membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di bawah foto itu dengan teliti.

Name: Naruto

Oh~ jadi, idiot itu bernama Naruto? Nama yang aneh, batin Sasuke yang sudah gemas dengan pirang itu.

Age: 25

Ternyata dia masih muda tapi, kenapa dia seperti berusia 18 tahun?, batin Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda pelanggannya Naruto?"

Sasuke yang sedang membaca identitas Naruto langsung mendongak dan menatap Gaara yang sepertinya bertanya kepadanya tadi. Pertanyaan apaan itu?!

Neji tampak menahan ketawanya melihat Sasuke yang cengok. Namun, dia langsung menunduk ketika temannya itu mendeath glare dirinya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sebisa mungkin untuk tidak emosi pada Gaara yang telah berani menanyakannya seperti itu. "Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Gaara tampak mengangguk, "Ya, kami berteman." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke gencar untuk lebih mendapatkan informasi Si pirang itu.

"Boleh aku mengetahui siapa dirinya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata penuh hasrat untuk mengetahui semuanya.

Neji yang melihat Sasuke sangat bernafsu seperti itu memandang aneh Sasuke, "Tumben, tak biasanya Uchiha sepertimu ingin mengetahui lebih dalam orang-orang yang baru saja kau kenal. Kau menyukainya, heh?" Neji langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang sangat mematikan.

"Diam. Aku tak seperti dirimu. Aku ingin memastikan kebenarannya. Dan aku ingin mengambil bendaku," ya, walaupun tadi Host yang telah ia perkosa sudah menyatakan kebenarannya, dia masih belum mempercayainya. Dan dia harus mengambil handphonenya.

Sasuke pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara, "Beritahu aku, Sabaku-san. Aku akan memberimu berapapun yang kau mau," ucapnya memberikan sebuah kertas cek berserta pulpen.

Gaara menatap kertas yang ada dimeja itu lalu, mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke, "Maaf, Tuan. Sesukanya aku pada uang, aku tak akan menjual temanku sendiri. Kalau anda ingin tahu siapa Naruto, temuilah dia saat jam 1 pagi. Dia pulang dijam itu." Ucap Gaara mendapat applause dari Neji.

Sasuke terdiam. Setidaknya, itu cukup untuknya. Jam satu pagi, sudah ia tetapkan untuk menemui pirang itu. Dia tak akan melepaskannya lagi!

* * *

Seperti yang dia tetapkan, jam satu pagi Sasuke sudah standbay ditempat. Tepatnya, dibelakang gedung Host club dengan sebuah mobil. Pemuda raven itu memakai mobil Neji dan membiarkan Neji membawa motornya. Kenapa? Tentunya untuk mempermudah mengikuti Si pirang bernama Naruto itu.

Sasuke menguap kecil, rasa kantuk mulai menghampiri dirinya. Dia memang tak kuat untuk begadang. Biasanya, dia selalu tidur dengan teratur untuk kuliahnya nanti. Hah~ kalau bukan karena Si Pirang itu mungkin Sasuke sedang ditempat tidur.

'Cklek

Sasuke yang sedang bersandar dibadan mobil langsung masuk kedalam mobil ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tak jauh darinya terbuka. Dikaca tembus pandangnya, dia melihat pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan siluet hitam.

Onyx itu semakin memicing ketika sebuah kaki mulai muncul diambang pintu dan seringaian terukir diwajahnya ketika melihat Host yang sedang dia incar keluar dari gedung Club Host itu. Host itu sudah tak menggunakan tuxedo. berbeda sekali. Kali ini dia terlihat lebih pria dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana jeans blue. Dan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat.

Namun setelah dia memerhatikan Host itu, alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat seorang pria datang menghampiri Si pirang itu.

Dalam penglihatannya mereka berdua sedang bercakap. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, Host itu akrab sekali dengan pria itu.

Dan pembicaraan itu berakhir setelah pria itu memberikan sebuah bingkisan -yang entah apa itu- dan uang yang sangat tebal. Sepertinya dia baru melayani pria itu. Maybe?

Pria itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan Si Pirang sedang menghampiri sebuah motor ducati berwarna hitam dengan senyum sumringah. What? Orang seperti dia bisa membeli motor yang harganya ratusan juta itu?, Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya.

Host itu mulai menyalakan motornya. Sasuke menggeleng kecil melihat bodohnya Host itu tak menggunakan helm. Entah dia lupa, tidak membawa, atau sengaja.

Sasuke berharap pria blondie itu baik-baik saja. Eh? Kenapa dia berharap seperti itu? bodoh! Biar saja dia kecelakaan atau apalah! Ck, Sepertinya dia mulai ngelindur.

Tanpa ingin ribet dengan pikirannya yang mulai melenceng, Sasuke langsung menyalakan mobilnya ketika melihat Host itu telah melaju. Sasuke pun menginjak gas pedalnya hingga mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

* * *

Kota tokyo, kota yang selalu ramai pada saat pagi buta seperti ini. Cahaya gemerlap menghiasi trotoar maupun jalan raya. toko-toko tampak sebagian sudah tutup dan sebagian masih buka untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih dari turis yang sedang berkelana dimalam hari.

Jalan raya tampak sepi, hanya sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu- lalang. Suhu dikota ini meningkat beberapa derajat. Hingga orang-orang mengeratkan syal pada leher jenjang mereka.

Sebuah motor melaju dengan cepat. Membelah jalan raya yang renggang itu. Rambut pirang bagai kelopak bunga matahari itu berkibar-kibar kearah belakang. Tak kuat menahan deru angin yang sangat kuat akibat kecepatan motor itu. Pengemudi motor itu sama sekali tak takut jika polisi mentilangnya atau apapun. Dia tak peduli sama sekali. Hanya yang dia pedulikan adalah sampai pada tujuannya. Dan, senyum masih terpatri diwajah manis itu.

Sementara itu, mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang juga melaju dengan cepat. Pengemudi bermata onyx itu selalu terpanah pada pengemudi motor ducati itu. Dan seringaian juga tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampan itu.

* * *

Sasuke mengendurkan injakannya pada pedal gas. Mobilnya melaju dengan pelan ketika sampai disebuah gang yang didereti rumah-rumah sederhana.

Iris langit malam itu terus menatap motor yang jauh darinya. Motor ducati itu melaju dengan pelan, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah was-was merasa lega Host itu tak menyadari kalau dia sedang dibuntuti.

Dengan rem yang halus, mobilnya pun berhenti didekat tiang listrik. matanya mulai menajam ketika Host itu berhenti didepan rumah yang sederhana dan jauh dari kata mewah. Tapi, sangat layak untuk ditempati.

Sasuke bisa melihat, pemuda itu turun dari motornya dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang diwajahnya. Dia berjalan kearah pagar dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti sedang ingin menemui seseorang.

Host pirang itu memencet tombol yang tertempel pada sisi tembok pagar itu. Dua kali menekannya, Host itu pun menunggu sambil membawa bingkisan tadi.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi ruang kepala Sasuke. Sebenarnya Host itu sedang ingin bertemu dengan siapa? Apakah itu rumahnya? Kenapa dia tidak pulang kerumah?, begitulah pertanyaan dipikiran Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit, pagar itu terbuka. Sasuke langsung menatap Host yang masih ia ingat bernama Naruto itu. Ketika pagar itu terbuka, Sasuke sedikit bingung melihat senyum pemuda itu lebih lebar ketika pagar itu telah -yang sepertinya dibukakan oleh seseorang- terbuka.

Host itu berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin. Membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Sedang apa dia?" Gumamnya menatap aneh Host itu.

Tiba-tiba saja tatapan kebingungannya langsung tergantikan dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa melihat Host itu ...

Memeluk seorang bocah perempuan.

**TBC**

* * *

Muehehehe fic baru lagi nih XD

oke Host club itu seperti tempat pelacur cuman pelacurnya itu cowok. Kalo mau milih cowoknya tinggal liat dibuku menu kaya restaurant biasa. Mereka disebutnya Host XD

Oke, terimakasih semuanya yang telah membaca fic yang kira-kiranya 3 or 4 chap ini XD

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Di-dia …"

Sasuke tampak menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya …

Host itu …

Host itu telah … mempunyai anak?

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**Host Club** By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: M *?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, OOC, EYD, dll.

* * *

Keheningan pun mulai melanda sebuah mobil yang sedang terpakir dipinggiran rumah. Pemilik mobil yang ada didalamnya terlihat terdiam di jok mobilnya. Diam … sama sekali tak melakukan pergerakan kecil sekalipun.

wajah yang terukir dengan sempurna itu terlihat datar. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya kehampaan disana. iris onyxnya yang pekat dan terlihat tajam tak menyiratkan apapun. Mata yang menatap lurus jalanan yang hanya diterangi lampu tiang terlihat kosong.

Tak jauh dari pandangannya, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis kecil. Mereka berdua saling tertawa dengan raut wajah kebahagiaan. Pemuda berambut kuning itu terlihat memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada gadis kecil cantik yang terbalut oleh berhelai-helai mantel. Gadis tampak bahagia dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

Setelah itu, pemuda itu membenarkan syal yang melilit leher Si gadis kecil dan pemuda itu sepertinya menyuruh gadis itu masuk. Pemuda berwajah manis itu tampak melebarkan senyumannya dan menghampiri motornya lalu, menjalankannya untuk masuk ke rumah itu. setelah itupun keberadaan mereka lenyap dengan pagar tertutup kembali.

Suara helaan nafas berat terdengar dalam mobil. Pemuda yang berada didalam mobil itu tampak meletakkan kepalanya diban setir mobilnya. Matanya menatap kearah bawah dengan pandangan bingung.

Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Bingung dengan pemuda manis yang disebut Host itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa pemuda itu bisa memiliki pekerjaan bejat seperti itu kalau dia mempunyai seorang anak dan … istri? Kenapa dia tega menidurinya atau mau ditiduri olehnya? Apakah dia terpaksa melakukannya?

entahlah, berbagai pertanyaan terus memasuki pikiran Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini bukan lah hal penting untuknya. Tidak, ini juga penting untuknya. Bagaimana pun dia –tanpa sengaja- telah meniduri Host seperti dia. Tapi, itu bukan salahnya bukan?!

Shit! Kenapa sekarang dia merasa seperti orang yang ingin bertanggung jawab?!

Sudahlah, Host itu juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. sebaiknya dia lupakan semuanya dan anggap kesalahan yang dia tidak lakukan dengan sengaja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan lupakan handphonenya. Dia pintar dan bisa membuat lagi hal-hal penting yang ada di memori cardnya itu.

Tangan putih itu pun memutar kuncinya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Lalu, berjalan lurus melewati Rumah pemuda Host itu.

* * *

'Cklek

'Greeesk

Sebuah pagar tampak terbuka. menampilkan seorang pemuda bersiluet putih dengan mata menatap kearah sebuah mobil yang mulai menjauh.

Pemuda itu tahu betul bahwa mobil itu telah mengikutinya sedari tadi. dan pemuda itu tahu siapa yang mengemudikan mobil itu. dia mendengus kecil dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum penuh dengan ejekan.

"Pasti dia terkejut," gumamnya.

"Ayah, Siapa dia?" Pemuda itu tampak menoleh kebawah. Menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam legam yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dengan irisnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Lalu, dia pun menjawab, "Dia adalah pemuda yang sedang dilanda galau."

* * *

Pagi selalu cerah dan Sasuke tidak menyukai itu. semakin langit cerah, semakin pula dia mengingat pemuda itu. warna biru … seakan-akan telah dibenci oleh Sasuke. Tidak, Sasuke tidak benci dengan warna itu. hanya saja ketika dia melihat warna itu, sekelebat bayangan sosok itu akan muncul dipikirannya.

Sasuke sudah ingin melupakan semuanya. Namun, rasa penasaran selalu mengalahkan semuanya. Rasa penasarannya terlalu besar untuk mengetahui lebih dalam pemuda Host itu. sampai-sampai dia tak fokus pada apa yang dijelaskan oleh dosennya.

"Sas,"

Iris onyxnya melirik malas pada orang yang ada disebelahnya. Dia merasa terganggu dengan senggolan kecil yang dilakukan Neji pada lengan atasnya.

"Bagaimana semalam? Kau berbicara dengannya?" Neji tampak berbicara dengan nada pelan. Takut didengar oleh dosen yang terkenal killer itu.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat mood Sasuke semakin turun. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan itu sangat membuat Sasuke ingin meremukkan otaknya yang selalu dipuji-puji oleh dosen maupun temannya.

"Nothing. Dan jangan bertanya lagi," ucapnya singkat dan penuh kata peringatan bahaya pada Neji. Neji mendengus kecil. Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin merahasiakan itu.

"No problem jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Hah~ padahal aku punya info tentangnya," ucap Neji yang sedang memancing Sasuke. dia menyeringai tipis melihat Sasuke terlihat menatapnya. Gotcha!

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Sasuke singkat dan melunturkan seringaian Neji. Dia mengacungkan tangan membuat dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi langsung berhenti.

"Mr. Yan, Aku ijin keluar." Dosen yang berasal dari china itu mengangguk –mengijinkan mahasiswa terpintarnya itu. Dengan mudah, Sasuke pun keluar dari kelasnya ini. tentunya meninggalkan Neji yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? kemarin dia antusias sekali tentang Host manis itu." gumam Neji sambil mengendikan bahunya. Tak mengerti dengan pandangan Sasuke yang mulai berubah pada Host itu.

* * *

Sasuke tampak berjalan kearah parkiran dimana tempat motornya terpakir. Niatnya dia memang ingin pergi dari kampus dan ke tempat pusat perbelanjaan. Dia ingin membeli handphone baru untuknya.

tak aada handphone, cukup membuatnya kesusahan. Saat dia datang ke kampus, para dosen dan teman-temannya menegur kalau mereka memberi pesan kepadanya ataupun menghubunginya berkali-kali. Dan, mereka menghubunginya karena tugas penting. Dan untungnya, tugasnya itu telah dilonggarkan oleh dosen. Sehingga dia bisa membuat tugas yang lumayan susah dikerjakannya itu dalam waktu seminggu.

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu pun memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya lalu, menyalakannya. Namun, ketika dia memegang bagian menggas motornya, sebuah tangan putih yang halus memegang tangannya hingga iris onyxnya menatap kesamping.

Di detik itulah … semuanya terasa hampa. Alam sekitarnya sudah tak ia rasakan. seakan-akan semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap ketika matanya mendapati seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

Seseorang … seorang wanita yang telah membuatnya sakit!

"Kau …" Mata berbentuk elang itu menyipit penuh ketajaman. Tak suka pada kehadiran orang yang berada dihadapannya. Dia menyingkirkan tangan yang berada diatas tangannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda lembut itu tampak tersentak mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke. Namun, mata yang membulat itu langsung menyendu. Mengetahui itu pantas untuknya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Lirihnya menatap sendu Sasuke dengan iris _emerald-_nya yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Namun, tatapan itu dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari kekasihnya - atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menetralkan emosi yang sudah ingin memuncak. Setelah mereda, dia kembali menatap wanita yang memuakkan ini, "Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengannya, Uchiha Sakura?" tanyanya dengan datar namun, menyindir.

Dan, itu sangat menusuk hati sang wanita yang bernama Sakura. Hingga membuat wanita beriris hijau laut itu hampir menitikkan air matanya. Tapi, dia tak akan pantas meneteskan air mata. Karena yang lebih sakit adalah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku …"

"Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Semua sudah jelas bagiku. Dan , jangan pernah merasa bersalah karena aku tak butuh rasa bersalahmu," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Wanita itu hanya diam saja dengan kepala menunduk. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun melajukan motornya. Meninggalkan sang wanita yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Huh, inilah yang paling membuat Sasuke benci dengan tampat ramai seperti ini. moodnya semakin jelek mendapat pusat perhatian dari wanita-wanita yang terlihat menatapnya dengan terkagum-kagum. Tapi, Sasuke tak perduli.

Dengan santainya, Sasuke memasuki lift yang kosong. Setidaknya lift lebih nyaman dari pada harus berjalan menaiki tangga dan ditatap oleh berbagai pasang mata.

dari lantai ke lantai dia lewati. Lift sudah terisi tiga orang –termasuk dirinya. Dan suara dentingan lift kembali terdengar. Pintu lift itu pun terbuka dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang terpasang oleh sepatunya untuk keluar dari lift itu.

Sasuke terus melangkah dilantai yang dinamakan lantai 3 ini. di mall Tokyo ini banyak yang menjual handphone. Jujur saja, Sasuke tak suka membeli atau memilih. Tapi, karena terpaksa dia harus memilih dan membeli benda sialan itu.

Sasuke pun mendatangi sebuah counter yang menjual handphone. Dia pun duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan. Sasuke menatap benda-benda kecil yang terlihat bagus dan mewah. Tapi, benda-benda itu sama sekali takmenarik dimatanya. Dia ingin handphonenya yang dulu.

"Tuan, aku ingin menjual handphone ini." suara terdengar diindra pendengaran Sasuke. Pemuda beriris onyx itu terdiam sejenak ketika merasa pernah mendengar suara yang tak asing ini. dia juga merasakan ada yang duduk disampingnya.

dan … matanya yang sedang terarah pada meja kaca itu, melihat sebuah tangan menggeletakkan sebuah handphone yang sedari tadi dia inginkan. Eh, bukankah … itu handphonenya?!

'Deg!

Mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna ketika dia menoleh dan melihat orang yang ingin dia lupakan tepat disampingnya! TEPAT DISAMPINGNYA!

"Kau!" seru Sasuke dengan lantang sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang ada disampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak menoleh dan juga terkejut melihat Sasuke ada disampingnya, "Ka-kau …"

Pemuda itu tampak ingin kabur namun, sayang disayang … Sasuke lebih cepat memegang tangannya yang sedang tergeletak dimeja kaca itu. Sasuke menyeringai licik. Tak disangka-sangka dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda Host ini.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, dear~" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian iblisnya. Tangannya semakin memegang erat tangan tan itu. pemuda itu tampak terlihat panik dan tak bisa membebaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Ka-kau siapa?! Aku tidak kenal kau!" serunya sambil memberontak. Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Jangan berpura-pura, you know real my name." ucapnya.

"heh, tak disangka-sangka kau berniat menjual handphoneku." Ucapnya sambil mengambil handphonenya dari genggaman tangan itu. namun, susah sekali karena dipegang erat oleh Host manis itu. "Lepaskan," perintahnya dengan datar.

Host itu tampak menggeleng, "Tidak mau! Handphone ini sudah jadi milikku!" kukuh pemuda jabrik itu. Sasuke menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, pasti sulit melepaskan handphonenya dari tikus pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin ribut denganmu ditempat ramai seperti ini. baik kita negoisasi. Aku akan memberimu uang yang kau mau dan kau membalikan handphone itu kepadaku. Bagaimana, tikus pirang?" tanya Sasuke membuat Host itu berhenti memberontak.

Host bermata biru itu tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan keraguan. Sasuke yang mengetahui tatapan itu menghela napas. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya –dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan itu.

"Jii-san, maaf. Aku tidak jadi beli dan temanku ini juga tak jadi menjual handphone." Ucapnya meminta maaf pada paman yang sedang cengo melihat mereka sedari tadi. tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke menarik Host itu tanpa menghiraukan protesan yang keluar dari Host itu.

* * *

'Buk!

Sasuke mendorong tubuh itu pelan kesudut lift yang kosong itu. Host itu tampak sedikit meringis punggungnya berhantaman dengan baja yang berkilau itu. tak suka perlakuan Sasuke, dia menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Sialan kau! Tak bisakah kau memperlakukan ku dengan baik, heh?!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Tikus pirang pencuri sepertimu tak pantas untuk diperlakukan dengan baik." Ucapnya semakin memojokan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Tangannya memegang kedua tangan itu dan menaruhnya diatas kepala pirang itu. mengunci semua gerakan Host itu.

Salah satu tangannya mengambil handphone nya yang masih digenggam dengan mudah. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat handphonenya masih seperti dulu. Memori cardnya juga masih ada dan masih lengkap data-datanya.

"Namamu … Naruto, bukan?" tanya Sasuke menatap sang Host yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal. Host itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ketus.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis yang sedang berpaling darinya. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang ternyata dihiasi tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya. "Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Ucapnya.

Host bernama Naruto itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya kembali kearah Sasuke. Hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hampir … hampir sekali. Dan itu menyatakan wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain.

Naruto tampak tersenyum. Tidak, dimata Sasuke senyum itu seperti mengejek. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tampak menoleh. Menoleh kearah pintu lift yang sedang tertutup. Dan Sasuke juga memandangi pintu itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari iris _blue sapphier_ itu.

"Bodoh, sebelum kau bertanya padaku. Sebaiknya kau meminta bala bantuan untuk membuka pintu lift ini. karena, KITA SEDANG TERJEBAK, BODOH!"

"Hah?"

* * *

Beginilah pada akhirnya. Dua orang pemuda saling duduk di lift yang sedang macet ini. Aura-aura kemarahan memenuhi lift ini. dan aura itu berasal dari pemuda manis yang sedang cemberut sekarang. Hell! Siapa yang tidak marah jika, dirinya harus terjebak dilift ini dengan pemuda emo yang telah menidurinya itu?!

Ini salahnya!, batinnya melirik tajam pada Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan handphone yang hampir saja ia jual. Huh, kalau saja dia cepat memberitahu pemuda brengsek itu untuk tidak menaiki lift yang jelas-jelas didepan sudah diberitahu kalau lift ini sedang rusak ini semua pasti tak akan terjadi! Pemuda itu memang sialan!

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sekarang dirinya harus terjebak didalam lift ini. untung dia tak mempunyai penyakit asma. Oh tuhan~ bukalah pintu lift ini … ,mohonnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah mendapat bala bantuan?" tanyanya dengan malas. Pemuda itu melirik kearahnya sebentar lalu, menggeleng. Semakin saja helaan napas berat keluar darinya.

"Tenang, aku sudah menekan tombol darurat. Petugas itu pasti menolong kita," ujar Sasuke sambil menyimpan handphonenya kedalam saku kemeja abu-abunya. "Baguslah," tanggap Naruto.

keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua. Lift ini menjadi terasa senyap dan sunyi karena tak ada yang angkat bicara lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam seakan-akan mempunyai dunia masing-masing.

Deru nafas yang teratur terdengar dalam senyapnya lift ini. menjadi salah satu kebisingan yang ada didalam lift ini. namun, itu tak membuat dunia mereka berdua pecah hingga beberapa menit setelah, Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang terasa tak nyaman ini.

"What your real name, huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Dia menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Iris hitam legamnya menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Si pirang itu. Pirang itu menggunakan kaus longgar namun, tipis dan dilapisi jaket kulit. Memakai celana jeans hitam dan itu sangat cocok dengannya. Keren juga dia.

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke. Matanya hanya focus pada jam yang melingkar pada tangannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menatap jam itu dari pada menatap Sasuke yang jelas-jelas lebih sempurna dari pada jam itu.

Hah~ kenapa dia tak berbicara? Apakah dia sepertiku? Jujur saja, Sasuke tak suka banyak bertanya. Dan Sasuke ingin mengutuk Host itu untuk banyak bicara.

"Hei, Uzumaki." Hah~ terpaksa. Kalau begini dia yang harus banyak bertanya. Dan dari awal dia memang punya banyak pertanyaan pada Host itu, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucapnya menatap dinding lift yang mencerminkan dirinya.

"Tentang malam itu?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku masih kurang percaya pada malam itu." ucapnya tentang malam itu.

tawa ejekan terdengar membuat Sasuke melirik Host itu, "Hei, Uchiha. Kau tidak percaya karena pada saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat itu kau sungguh membuatku susah." Naruto menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi, yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah kenapa kau tidak melepaskan dirimu dariku jika, aku memang menidurimu? Seingatku kau juga tidak mabukkan?" tepat, itu tepat sekali. Dan itu membuat sang Host terdiam.

beberapa detik Naruto terdiam hingga kemudian senyum tipis tertangkap dimata pemuda berambut emoitu, "Aku memang tidak mabuk dan aku sadar. Hanya saja melihat mu menangis dan mengigaukan nama seorang wanita membuatku kasihan padamu. Dan, aku rasa kau butuh pelampiasan saat itu." jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat senyum itu tampak tercengang.

senyum itu … begitu manis dimatanya.

"Oh ya, Siapa wanita yang bernama Sakura itu? dia kekasihmu? Ah~ apakah dia mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum jahil membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Jadi, malam itu dia mengigaukan nama wanita itu? huh, tak bisa dipercaya. "Anggap saja begitu." Ucapnya terlalu malas menanggapi tentang itu.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat membenci wanita itu. padahal, malam itu kau menangisinya. Apakah wanita itu meninggal atau … menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto sedikit hati-hati dengan pertanyaannya. Takut membuat pemuda itu akan labil.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih ditinggal mati olehnya." Gumam Sasuke menatap ke arah langit-langit di lift ini. matanya menyiratkan penuh luka yang mendalam.

Naruto tampak mendengus mendengar gumaman Sasuke, "Dasar anak muda. Anak zaman sekarang hanya bisa patah hati dan tahunya hanya tentang cinta."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Heh, Anak muda sok tahu. Aku ini lebih tua darimu." Ucapnya dengan sarkitis.

"Oh … Jadi apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu 'Jii-san'?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian jahil. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan Naruto.

"Ku kira kau bukan tipe orang yang suka tertawa. Tapi, ternyata kau mahir tertawa juga ya," Sasuke menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Tersadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sudah melebihi batas sifatnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke rada salah tingkah. Entahlah, Sasuke merasakan dirinya sudah melewati batas sifatnya yang kalem setelah mengenal Host itu.

"By the way, maukah kau menceritakan masalah mu? Aku tahu, masalah percintaan mu itu bukan hal biasa mengenai usiamu yang kau bilang lebih tua dariku." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke juga menatapnya.

"Umurku tidak tua seperti yang ada dipikiranmu. Aku hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan mu." Umur Sasuke memang dua puluh enam tahun berbeda setahun dengan Host berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu.

"26 … yah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu memanggilmu 'Jii-san'." Ucap Naruto mulai bergurau lagi. Host ini sepertinya suka bercanda ya."So, kau mau bercerita atau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Menceritakan masalah pada orang lain bukanlah hal baik karena belum tentu dia peduli pada masalah yang kita alami."

Mendengar kata-kata yang bagus itu membuat Naruto mendengus, "Aku tahu dirimu, Uchiha. Kau itu bukan tipe orang yang ingin diperdulikan bukan? Jadi, itu bukan masalah untukmu." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan dirinya yang mengetahui sifatnya. Apakah dia memang mudah ketebak? Atau Host itu memiliki kelebihan?

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah, masalahku rumit. Yah … kisahku seperti telenovela."

"Haha … dramatis sekali. Coba ceritakanlah," pinta Naruto dengan mata menatap Sasuke begitu antusias. merasa tertarik dengan masalah Sasuke.

"Hn, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara, aku akan memberikan mu gambaran." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk. "Bayangkan, kau mempunyai kakak dan kekasih. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, kekasihmu telah bermain dibelakangmu dengan kakakmu sendiri. Dan kau mempergokinya setelah dia hamil dan kakakmu akan menikahinya. Mengerti?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan lekat-lekat. Memandang wajah yang terlihat serius itu.

"Aku mengerti. Dan …" Naruto menatap iris onyx itu dengan serius -entah kemana, keantusiasannya itu, "Masalahmu tak serumit yang kau bilang." Lanjutnya membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau merasa tersakiti karena kakakmu telah mengkhianatimu. Dan kau juga sakit hati pada wanita mu yang juga mengkhianatimu. Jika, aku menjadi kau, aku akan mengikhlaskan mereka berdua untuk menikah." Ucap Naruto sambil memutuskan kontaknya dengan Sasuke. Dia memandang kebawah, menatap lantai lift itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya 'kenapa' dan kau menganggap aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahmu. Tapi, berpikirlah dua kali. Masalahmu itu ringan. Kau bisa mengatasinya dengan cara mencari wanita lain walau itu sulit bagimu. Tapi, diluar sana. Orang-orang yang kau tidak kenali, kemungkinan mempunyai masalah yang lebih berat darimu dan sulit untuk mengatasinya." Sasuke tampak membeku ditempat mendengar rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Host itu.

"Kau masih belum belajar dari arti kehidupan," benar, dia belum belajar dari arti kehidupan. Host itu benar-benar membuatnya tersadar. Sakit hati itu … Apa yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari ini tidak seharusnya dia rasakan. seharusnya dari awal dia berpikir positif bukan, berpikiran bahwa orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya membohongi dirinya. Dia benar-benar memasuki lubang yang salah …

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Menatap orang yang baru saja membuat ia tersadar satu hal penting di dunia ini dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau katakan benar. Seharusnya aku berpikir seperti pola pikirmu dari awal." Ucapnya membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Hehe … kau saja yang terlalu mementingkan rasa sakit hati itu. Ku harap kau bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatimu pada wanita itu. kau juga harus memikirkan perasaannya. Dia melakukan dosa besar itu pasti karena ada alasannya. Siapa tahu saja dia tak betah dengan pemuda pelit sepertimu," ucapnya mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli.

'Grek!

Suara yang entah dari mana terdengar nyaring. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan wajah panik –tentunya itu hanya berlaku pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja lift itu bergoyang dengan keras membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh kalau Sasuke tidak menahannya dengan cara memeluknya.

Saat itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menjalar tubuhnya hingga keubun-ubunnya ketika tangannya mendekap tubuh mungil itu. entahlah, semuanya terasa memabukkan baginya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya hingga dirinya merasa mual. Entahlah … Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Hening …

Lift sudah tak bergoyang lagi. Keadaan menjadi hening dengan posisi mereka yang masih seperti itu. hingga beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka berdua tersadar…

"A-ah, maaf." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat merona dan Naruto berusaha menutupinya dari Sasuke. Salah tingkah.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam singkat dan menatap Naruto dengan datar. Tapi, matanya menangkap wajah itu sedang merona. Dan Sasuke menyukai itu.

tunggu! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!, batin Sasuke nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"I-ini sudah jam 1!" Tiba-tiba Naruto memekik membuat Sasuke terkejut. Naruto tampak berlari kearah pintu dan berusaha membukanya namun, nihil. Pintu tetap tertutup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memandang bingung Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"Aku harus menjemput anakku. Aku telah telat satu jam!" ucapnya masih berusaha untuk bisa membuka pintu itu. dia menekan tombol darurat berkali-kali berharap petugas cepat membuka pintu itu.

"Jadi, gadis kecil itu memang anakmu?" tanya Sasuke memandang antusias Naruto. tidak, disana terlihat ketidak percayaan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, gadis kecil yang kau lihat semalam itu memang anakku." Jawab nya membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Hah? Kau …"

"Ya, Aku tahu kau membuntutiku semalam." Ucapnya semakin membuat Sasuke terkejut, "Sudahlah, nanti saja membicarakan itu. aku ingin segera keluar dari lift ini," ucap Naruto.

"Hei, yang ada diluar sana! Tolonglah kami!" teriak Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu lift itu.

"Kalian?! Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!" terdengar suara dari luar membuat Naruto sedikit lega. "Ya, Jii-san! Tolonglah kami!" teriaknya.

"Sebentar! Kami sedang berusaha membuka pintu ini! bertahanlah!"

"Ya, Jii-san!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu lift terbuka menampilkan petugas dengan berbagai benda yang terbuat dari besi berada digenggaman mereka dan diluar sudah ramai. Naruto menghela napas lega dan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak ingin keluar?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di lift ini. Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto pun segera menarik Sasuke keluar dari Lift sialan itu.

"Hah~ untunglah kita bisa selamat." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas lega. "Sasuke, kau membawa kendaraan? Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke sekolah anakku? Sekolahnya tidak jauh dari sini." Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke. Memang tidak sopan meminta bantuan pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya tapi, keadaannya sedang darurat.

"Hn, Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Naruto pun segera mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

"Dimana sekolah anakmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar bisa didengar oleh Naruto yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ah, disitu. Berhentilah!" Perlahan Sasuke menginjak rem kaki dengan perlahan. Motornya pun berhenti di dekat taman. Naruto langsung turun dari motornya dan berlari ke seberang taman itu. iris onyx itu melihat ada sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat sederhana. Ada berbagai macam permainan anak-anak disitu.

Dan, dia melihat Naruto berlari kearah anak perempuan yang sedang digandeng oleh seorang wanita muda didepan pagar sekolah itu. Pemuda _raven _itu terus menatap Naruto yang sedang memeluk gadis kecil itu. iris onyxnya pun beralih ke wanita itu. dia melihat wanita itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan … wanita itu mirip sekali dengan gadis kecil itu. mungkinkah … mungkinkah itu istrinya?

Tangan yang besar itu tiba-tiba saja menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan detak jantung yang berdebar begitu keras. Dan dia merasakan sesak dan sakit … rasanya Sasuke tak suka melihat wanita itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi …" gumamnya merasa dirinya tak perlu ada disini lagi. Semua telah kembali kepadanya. Sekarang dia harus pergi dan urusannya dengan Host itu telah selesai. mungkin inilah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Host itu.

"Uchiha-san!" Ketika Sasuke sudah ingin beranjak pergi dari situ, dia mendengar teriakan yang jelas dia ketahui adalah teriakan Host itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang berlari dengan seorang gadis kecil. Dasar orang tua, mana ada orang tua yang mengajak anaknya lari-larian seperti itu, pikirnya merasa aneh dengan orang tua satu itu.

Dan, mana istrinya?, batin Sasuke ketika tak melihat wanita muda itu. wanita muda itu tak terlihat dimana-mana.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu pun segera turun dari motornya yang hampir saja membawanya untuk pergi dari situ. Dia menghadap kearah Naruto yang sudah sampai didepannya dengan waah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Hah … Sas. Kenapa kau terlihat ingin pergi?" Naruto bertanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Memang sekolah dan taman itu agak jauh. Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Menjawab dengan berbohong kalau dia tidak berniat untuk pergi.

Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan pada seorang gadis kecil yang setinggi paha Naruto itu. gadis kecil itu terlihat memakai seragam sekolah yang sederhana dan dibaluti jaket yang terbuat dari wol dan syal coklat melilit dilehernya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke melihat gadis itu mempunyai mata yang sama seperti Naruto hanya saja, mata itu terlihat gelap.

Sasuke berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu. dia menatap lekat-lekat iris biru itu. begitu juga iris biru menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat. wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. hanya saja wajahnya putih berseri. Sepertinya dia memang anaknya.

Melihat mereka saling pandang memandang membuat Naruto tersenyum, "Anna-chan, dia adalah paman yang terjebak bersamaku di Lift. Paman berwajah datar itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ayo, berkenalan dengannya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tadi, Sasuke sempat mendelik kearah Naruto ketika mendengar ada kata wajah datar.

"Paman," Sasuke menatap tangan mungil yang terulur kearahnya. Lalu, dia melihat wajah gadis kecil yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, "Watashi wa Uzumaki Anna. Yoroshiku," ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Sasuke menjabat tangan itu. rasa dingin mengalir ditelapak tangannya ketika kulitnya menyentuh tangan yang terasa dingin itu. melebihi tangannya yang sering dibilang dingin oleh orang-orang.

"Forget the pain …" Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar suara lirih dari bibir mungil itu. angin bertiup lembut membuat helai-helai mereka berterbangan. Gadis kecil bernama Uzumaki Anna itu melepaskan jabatan itu. tangan mungilnya terarah pada lehernya.

'Syuut

dia menarik syal coklat itu dengan pelan. Lalu, mendekati Sasuke dan melilitkannya ke leher jenjang itu, "Uncle will soon find happiness." bisiknya membuat Sasuke terpana. Anna kembali keposisi awalnya. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan sang ayah. Dan mata itu masih menatap Sasuke.

"Hehehe … sepertinya Anna-chan menyukaimu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya pada Sasuke. Sejenak, Sasuke menatap Naruto. dia mendengus geli lalu, tersenyum tipis hingga orang-orang tak mampu melihatnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Anna yang juga tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Dia pun mengelus surai hitam pendek itu dengan lembut. "Thanks, I'll rember it." Ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Tak biasanya anaknya itu bisa dekat dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sepertinya gadis kecilnya itu merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke selain dirinya. "Ne, Anna-chan. Bukankah, kau membawa syal dua? Sekarang pakai syal cadangan itu." ucapnya. Anna tampak mengangguk dan merogoh isi tas yang sedari tadi menempel dipunggungnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah syal dan melilitkannya pada lehernya.

"Bagus, karena ini masih siang, kau boleh bermain ditaman. Anggap saja itu sebagai penebus kesalahanku, oke?" Anna mengangguk lagi dan tampak tersenyum pada sang ayah. Dia berlari menuju taman, dimana anak-anak bermain. Dengan mudah, dia sudah mendapatkan teman untuk bermain.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat anaknya tertawa dengan cerianya. Hah, melihat tawa anaknya adalah kebahagiaan terbesar untuknya. Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Dia melihat pemuda raven itu sedang terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca.

"Sasuke? Uchiha? Oi!" Sasuke tampak tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Dia melihat Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau bukan pedofil, kan?" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto. Pedofil? Memangnya dia penyuka anak kecil?

"Hahaha … aku bercanda. Hmm … bagaimana kita duduk dibangku taman itu dan membeli es krim untuk anakku?" saran Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat bermain Anna. Disana juga terdapat stand es krim.

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui saran itu. tangannya pun ditarik oleh Naruto menuju stand es krim. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan kehangatan menjalar ditangannya. Ah, tidak. Sebelumnya dia merasakan dingin.

* * *

"Ini," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sebuah es krim mangkok berwarna putih ditaburi coklat. "Aku tak suka yang manis-manis," katanya menolak es krim itu.

Naruto mendengus pelan dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Cobalah dulu, Es krim disini akan membuatmu merasakan es krim yang sesungguhnya." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Merasakan es krim yang sesungguhnya? Huh." Dengus Sasuke menatap es krim yang sudah ada digenggamannya. Mau tak mau, dia pun mencicipi es krim itu ketika melihat tatapan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk makan. Pahit dan terasa manis. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Kedua rasa itu seimbang hingga menciptakan rasa enak dilidahnya.

"Aku sengaja memilih es krim rasa tiramisu untukmu. Karena itu salah satu es krim favorite anakku." Ujar Naruto memberitahu dan duduk disampingnya. Iris blue sapphiernya menatap anaknya yang sedang menikmati es krimnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke menatap es krim yang sedari tadi hanya digenggam Naruto. dia menaruh es krimnya pada lengan bangku taman ini.

"Aku? Aku hanya memilih es krim rasa jeruk." Jawab Naruto juga memandangi es krimnya. Dia menyendok es krim itu dengan sendok kecil dan menyuapi ke mulutnya. Merasakan sensasi dingin dan rasa jeruk dimulutnya.

Sasuke pun tak berbicara lagi. Dia memandangi Anna yang sedang tertawa dengan manisnya. Jujur saja, dia tak suka anak kecil. Tapi, bertemu dengan Anna membuat dia menyukai anak kecil seperti dia. Dimatanya, Anna berbeda dengan anak kecil lainnya.

"Dimana Ibunya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Anna. Anna sepertinya mengetahui dirinya diperhatikan olehnya sehingga dia tersenyum kearahnya.

"Disampingmu."

"Huh?" Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah ketika mendengar jawaban itu. disampingnya? Bukankah disampingnya adalah Naruto?, "Canda mu konyol sekali. Memangnya kau yang melahirkannya?" tanya Sasuke sarkitisme.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. "Aku memang Ibunya dan … sekaligus ayahnya." Jelasnya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Mengerti jika orang yang disampingnya adalah orang tua tunggal. Rasa bersalah menghampiri Sasuke. Dan rasa lega juga menghampirinya. Entahlah, rasanya lega mengetahui Naruto tak mempunyai istri.

"Ibu Anna meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat melahirkan Anna." Lanjut Naruto. sebuah memori terputar dalam pikirannya. Memori yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Jadi, kau seorang duda?" Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tentang statusnya sekarang. Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Lucu?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya melihat orang yang disampingnya marah, "Kau tahu? Pernyataan mu tentang status ku sungguh lucu. Hei, tua. Aku bukan seorang duda." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Lalu, Anna …"

"Dia memang darah dagingku." Jawabnya memotong pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya begitu menyakinkan Sasuke jika, Anna memang anak kandungnya. "Tapi, pada saat itu aku tidak menikah maupun pacaran." Ucapnya semakin membuat Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya.

Naruto menghela napas, "Ceritaku mendapatkan Anna sangat panjang. Memangnya kau mau mendengarkan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau mau bercerita, aku akan mendengarkan." Jawab Sasuke sambil memakan es krim itu lagi. Naruto tersenyum geli mendapat balasan seperti itu. ternyata pemuda ini sangat antusias tentang dirinya walau dia samarkan ke antusiasannya itu.

"yah~ berhubung aku sudah mendengar ceritamu, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan masa laluku dan tentang diriku." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas. Iris birunya menatap kearah langit yang mulai berubah warna. Di atas banyak sekali burung-burung yang berterbangan.

"5 tahun lalu. Saat umurku dua puluh tahun. Pada saat itu aku masih muda. Belum terlalu mengenal dunia. Aku masih labil dalam usiaku. Bisa dibilang aku masih seperti bocah egois. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang Jepang. Aku tinggal di Amerika. Hanya saja, Ibuku adalah orang Jepang. Lalu, aku berniat untuk mandiri saat umurku 15 tahun. Dan aku pindah ke Jepang dan mengganti kewarganegaraanku agar aku bisa berkerja disini.

Dan pada saat umurku 20 tahun, aku adalah manusia terburuk didunia. Aku masuk kedalam cahaya kegelapan. Aku adalah pemuda yang suka berhura-hura, bermain wanita. Tapi, kau jangan menganggapku penjahat kelamin. Aku hanya 'bermain' tanpa melakukan 'itu' karena aku sangat menghormati wanita. " ucapnya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Dan hingga bulan Februari, Saat itulah kisahku dimulai. Aku mendengar kabar jika orang tua ku meninggal dan hartaku lenyap tak bersisa. Sebejat-bejatnya diriku, aku menyayangi orang tuaku. Aku juga telah dipecat dari perkerjaanku karena aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa hidupku hancur. Seperti yang kubilang dari awal. Aku memasuki cahaya kegelapan.

Malam itu aku sedang stress, aku tak sadar telah meniduri wanita bernama Yukari Anna. Dia wanita cantik dan baik. Jika kau ingin lihat seperti apa wanita itu, kau bisa melihat Anna." Sasuke pun melihat Anna. Jadi, Anna seperti wanita itu? mempunyai surai hitam yang berkilau dan mempunyai mata cantik.

"Yukari adalah wanita penghibur disalah satu kota Tokyo. Yukari bukanlah wanita penghibur seperti biasanya. Dia tetap mempertahankan kesuciannya. Dia juga berkerja kotor karena untuk kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sakit." Terlihat dimata itu terpancar kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Penuh luka dan penyesalan. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa ingin menghilangkan kesedihan dari mata yang indah itu.

"Namun, aku membuatnya dipecat dalam pekerjaannya karena dia diketahui telah hamil. Dan dia juga telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, Yukari sangat baik padaku. Dia tak membenciku. Malah dia membuatku mengenal arti kehidupan.

dia tak ingin aku menikahinya. Karena dia juga tahu kalau aku sedang berada dalam kesulitan dan dia juga mengetahui aku tak mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Jadi, dia hanya ingin aku mengurus kehamilannya hingga Sembilan bulan mendatang.

Kau tahu? Yang paling membuatku menyesal adalah aku baru mengetahui kalau Yukari mempunyai penyakit tumor ganas dikepalanya ketika usia kandungannya sudah Sembilan bulan. Selama ini dia menyembunyikannya padaku. Dan dia sudah tahu kalau kandungannya akan beresiko dari awal.

Aku tak menyangka dia bisa bertahan selama sembilan bulan hanya untuk Anna. Anaknya. Dia berkata padaku kalau dia sangat mencintai anaknya dan menginginkan Anna melihat dunia ini. Hingga bulan Oktober, tanggal 10. Tepat saat ulang tahunku, dia berjuang melahirkan Anna. Aku sungguh bahagia ketika kedua tanganku menggendong Anna. Tapi, Yukari membuatku menyesal lagi! Dia menutup mata tanpa melihat rupa Anna."

Hening …

Hanya suara isakan yang teredam dibalik kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah itu. Hanya isakan kecil namun, cukup mengiris hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakit … sakit sekali melihat orang yang ada disampingnya menangis setelah menuangkan cerita yang sangat menyakitkan itu. dia bisa merasakan sakit yang mendera hati pemuda disampingnya.

Tangan yang pucat itu terulur kearah pemuda yang sedang terisak dengan perlahan. Tetapi, tangan itu berhenti dan ditarik kembali oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tak berani untuk menyentuh pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Tak ada dorongan keberanian pada dirinya.

* * *

Malam kali ini terasa sunyi … hembusan angin yang lembut membuat daun-daun berterbangan. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menikmati belaian lembut dari angin malam. Merasakan sensasi dingin dikulitnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan syal yang diberikan Anna tadi sore untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Dia sedang menunggu Naruto didepan rumahnya. Memang setelah Anna bermain, Naruto berniat untuk pulang. Dan Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang. Tak tega melihat Anna berjalan dengan kondisi letih.

Iris onyxnya menatap rumah yang sangat sederhana dan tak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Dia sudah melihat rumah ini untuk kedua kalinya. Mengingatkannya saat malam kemarin. Dimana dia membuntuti Naruto dan mengetahui Naruto mempunyai anak.

Tak disangka-sangka, Naruto mempunyai masalah yang rumit. Mungkin, Naruto adalah salah satu contoh dari perkataannya yang mengatakan, 'Bahwa orang lain memiliki masalah yang lebih rumit darimu dan tidak bisa diatasi.'. Sasuke akui, ia mendapat pelajaran banyak hari ini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau masuk?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pagar yang sudah tua dan berkarat itu. Naruto terlihat sudah ganti baju. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang sangat rapih.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto memandangi pakaiannya setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. "Aku akan bekerja malam ini." jawab Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Apakah Anna tahu tentang pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menatap intens Naruto. Sungguh dia masih tak mengerti dengan pemuda itu. kenapa dia bisa-bisanya berkerja kotor seperti itu? Apakah dia tega membuat anaknya memakan uang yang jelas-jelas haram?

"Anna tidak tahu apa-apa." Naruto menjawab dengan wajah tak berekspresi seperti biasanya. Begitu sulit diartikan oleh mata hitam itu. tapi, tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum tipis padanya, "Yah, aku tahu kau menganggapku seorang Ayah yang tidak baik. Aku berkerja itu juga karena sesuatu." Ucapnya sambil bersender pada tembok rumahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencari pekerjaan yang lain?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari Naruto.

"Hanya perkerjaan itu yang membuat Anna bisa bertahan hidup. Aku tak mau kehilangan Anna," ucap Naruto sambil mendongak keatas. Menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit. Membayangkan wajah Anna yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apakah …" Sasuke menjeda pertanyaannya. Masih memikirkan dua kali tentang pertanyaannya yang sedari tadi bergelayutan dipikirannya. ia takut Naruto akan marah jika dia bertanya tentang …

"Ya, Anna mempunyai penyakit. Dan itu diturunkan oleh Ibunya."

Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi. jadi, apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan itu semua benar? Anna mempunyai penyakit yang sama seperti Ibunya. Sedari tadi Sasuke memikirkan itu karena sore tadi, tepat saat dia mengelus surai hitam itu terdapat rambut disela-sela jarinya.

"Itulah mengapa aku berkerja disana. Maaf, aku menjual handphonemu dan merampas duitmu. Karena Anna membutuhkan obat," ucap Naruto kembali menurunkan wajahnya. Dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Oh ya, Terimakasih kau telah mau mendengarkanku ceritaku tadi sore. Hahaha … aku jadi malu harus menangis dihadapanmu." Naruto tertawa kecil. Merasa lucu mengingat tadi sore. Sungguh memalukan dirinya menangis pada orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi Naruto yang sedang tertawa kecil dengan datar. Host itu … memiliki penderitaan lebih darinya. Dia terlalu memandang sebelah mata pada Host itu. dua hari ini dia menganggap Host itu adalah manusia terbrengsek, pencuri, dan manusia yang paling rendah. Sungguh … Sasuke menyesal memandang Naruto seperti itu.

Pemuda raven itu menghela napas diam-diam. Ia melepaskan syal yang sedari tadi melekat dilehernya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto, "Ini. Sampaikan terimakasih ku kepada Anna untuk syal ini." ucapnya sambil memandangi syal coklat yang sepertinya dibuat dengan cara dirajut.

Sejenak Naruto memandangi syal itu. dia menggeleng cepat dan menolak syal itu, "Anna memberikan syal ini pada mu karena dia menyukaimu. Itulah salah satu kebiasaan unik Anna. Lagi pula, Anna masih mempunyai banyak syal." Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke. Dia mengambil syal itu dari tangan Sasuke. Lalu memasangkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terkejut mendapat perlakuan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto sangat dekat. Hingga wajahnya merasakan nafas Naruto yang begitu hangat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Darahnya berdesir didalam tubuhnya.

"Nah, kau sangat pantas menggunakan syal itu. kau terlihat keren," Naruto menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai kebawah. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke nampak keren. Sama sekali tak menyadari …

Tak menyadari dirinya telah membuat pemuda raven itu semakin terjatuh kedalam sebuah perasaan pada dirinya.

* * *

Mungkinkah … aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?

pasti, pasti itu yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Sasuke sekarang. Uchiha bungsu itu tampak bergerak gelisah dalam selimutnya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan berbagai posisinya. Tidur saja pun dia tak mampu melakukannya.

Hah~ Host itu membuatnya kacau …

Asal kalian tahu saja, Sasuke bukan orang bodoh ataupun polos. Rasa-rasa yang hari ini ia rasakan pada pemuda itu tentu dia tahu. Perasaan mual dan merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, dia sudah merasakan itu dengan Sakura. Jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan juga pernah dia alami. Dan dia tahu apa itu … tanda-tanda ada rasa suka pada seseorang.

Tapi, masa dia menyukai seorang pemuda yang sudah mempunyai anak?

Sasuke akui dia menyukai paras Naruto yang sangat manis dimatanya. Dia juga menyukai senyumnya. Apalagi kedua bola mata yang sangat indah itu … yang selalu saja membuat iris onyxnya tenggelam dalam warna itu.

Saat berpisah dengannya tadi, Sasuke cukup tak rela berpisah dengan pemuda itu. karena dia merasa nyaman disisi Host manis itu. Aroma jeruk dengan perpaduan lemon pun masih membekas di indra penciumannya.

"Sepertinya ... aku menyukai Host itu,"

* * *

**TBC**

Gomen ne… Aku membuat fakta Host Club agak berbeda -_- Habisnya aku gak tahu apa-apa tentang Host club XD #digampar

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada **Gothiclolita89** & **Kinana** yang telah mengkoreksi fic ini. jujur aja, aku lebih suka fic ku dikoreksi. Soalnya, aku jadi dapet pengetahuan -_-

**Kinana-nee**, gimana? Apakah mesti ada yang diperbaiki lagi? Aku udah miring-miringin tulisan yang asing :3

kalo ada yang belum miring, kasih tahu yak XD

Oh ya, Nama anak Naruto gimana? Aneh? Hah~ yang ada dipikiranku cuman ada Uzumaki Anna. Karena kayanya cocok. Dan wanita yang dihamili Naruto itu OC. Kenapa? Karena saya gak rela Hinata, Ten-ten, atau char wanita yang lainnya jadi pair naruto. karena kurang cocok :3

Uzumaki Anna. Ciri-cirinya, Berambut hitam berkilau dan seperti rambutnya Mikasa yang ada di SnK XD, anaknya kadang ceria, kadang datar kaya Sasuke. Yah, sifatnya unik dah. Punya mata kaya Naruto cuman rada gelap. Berkulit putih dan mempunyai senyum yang manis seperti Naruto XD

Maaf jika anda jadi kurang resep ama fic ini -/.\-

Yosh, Arigatou minna yang telah review, fav and fol!

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, dia mengikutimu?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna biru cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Iris _blue_ _shappier_-nya memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang tercermin pada cairan itu. "Ya," bibir tipis berwarna cherry itu bergerak kecil. menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sangka kalian akan bertemu malam itu,"

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum meminum cairan itu hingga tak bersisa. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah yang sedang menatap gelas kosong -melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya tadi. "Tidak, Aku membuatnya ia tahu dimana rumahku. Dan membuat dia tahu kalau aku mempunyai seorang anak."

Iris _jade _yang sedang menatap sebuah gelas kosong itu melirik kearah sampingnya, "Dia sudah tahu tentang Anna?" pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan dari orang yang selama ini berkerja sama dengannya. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah sahabat kerjanya.

"Tepatnya, tadi sore. Tapi, aku kembali bertemu dengannya ketika aku ingin menjual handphonenya. Dan sialnya aku terjebak di Lift bersamanya." Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian di Lift itu. "Dia juga menceritakan tentang masalahnya dengan wanita yang dia igaukan malam itu. dan balasannya, aku juga menceritakan masa laluku." lanjutnya.

Gaara, pemuda bermata _jade _itu mengukir senyum tipis dibibirnya, "Aku rasa dia menyukaimu." Ucapnya membuat sang Host termanis itu tertawa hingga mengalahkan musik klasik yang sedari tadi bersuara diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyatakan itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Gaara dengan pandangan mengejek. Senyum mengejek juga sudah terpatri dibibir manisnya.

Gaara mengendikan bahu, "Entahlah, biasanya orang akan menyukaimu setelah mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Jawabnya membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis kearahnya.

"Jadi, kau juga menyukaiku karena telah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian menggoda. Gaara mendengus geli, "Sorry, My heart has been taken by others, Sweet."

"Ah, pasti Si pemuda berambut panjang itu." terka Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dia tertawa kecil melihat sang sahabat merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangannya.

"Naru!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Tentu dia merasa dirinya dipanggil karena dia tahu betul suara itu. setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya, dia tersenyum tipis dengan menggoda.

"Tuan? Tumben sekali kau datang kesini." Ujarnya ketika orang yang memanggilnya tadi sudah ada didekatnya. Dia beranjak dari bangku bartender itu dan menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya Tuan tadi. Tak ada yang terkejut sama sekali karena sudah jadi biasa kalau Naruto mencium seorang pria. Gaara yang melihatnya saja hanya cuek bebek.

Tuan berperawakan masih muda itu tampak tersenyum tipis setelah mendapat ciuman 'selamat datang' dari Naruto. dia merangkul pinggal ramping itu dengan mesra dan mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari leher jenjang itu, "Aku merindukanmu, Sweet heart."

Naruto tertawa manis mendengar bisikan itu. "Aiish, dua hari tak bertemu denganku masa membuatmu rindu?" tanya Naruto membuat pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Pemuda itu tampak memutar kedua irisnya yang berwarna merah menyala itu, "Kau tidak tahu apa kalau aku sangat tidak ingin berpisah darimu? Sudahlah, malam ini kau harus memberikan service terbaikmu padaku." Ucap pemuda itu sambil berseringaian tipis.

"Fine," ucap Naruto menyetujui permintaan itu. "Tapi, kau harus membayarku lebih." Bisik Naruto yang tentu didengar oleh pemuda itu.

"Terserah." Pemuda itu tampak tak keberatan dengan permintaan Naruto. yang penting dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Oi, Gaara." Panggil Naruto pada Gaara yang sedari terdiam. "Sepertinya kau harus sendirian karena aku ada perkerjaan untuk orang ini," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Gaara. Gaara mendengus kecil namun, tetap mengangguk. Naruto dan pria itu pun pergi dari situ.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan pria itu, iris _jade _ yang bening itu terlihat menyendu. Penuh kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan itu ditujukan pada orang yang baru saja pergi.

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**Host Club** By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: M *?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, OOC, EYD, dll.

* * *

Mungkinkah aku … bisa menemuinya lagi?

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi lampu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Menanyakan pada langit-langit tentang yang baru saja ia jam 10 sekarang. Tetapi, Sasuke belum bisa tertidur untuk kuliah. Melainkan memikirkan Host itu.

Dia memikirkan tentang dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Host itu atau tidak. Memang gampang untuk menemuinya karena dia tahu tempat kerjanya dan Rumahnya. Tapi, apakah dia punya alasan? Hah~ bodoh jika dia beralasan ingin bertemu dengannya karena kangen. Hahaha … di bilang gak waras iya kali.

Mungkinkah … malam ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Host manis itu?

Sedari tadi dia bertanya dengan awalan 'Mungkinkah'. Tapi, itu cocok untuk pertanyaannya yang tidak bisa dipastikan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya. Menghadap sebuah meja belajar yang ada disamping kasurnya. Dia ingin menutup matanya namun, iris kelamnya melihat sebuah bingkai berdiri kokoh diatas meja beelajarnya. Tangan besarnya pun menggapai benda itu.

Sebuah bingkai yang berisikan foto. Foto yang menggambarkan dirinya sedang sedikit melebarkan matanya —atau ekspresi terkejutnya yang tidak sempurna ketika seorang gadis mencium pipinya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Sakura ketika di semester pertama. Sakura juga memang satu kuliah dengannya.

Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Awalnya, Sasuke sangat tak menyukai makhluk menjijikan yang bawel dan berlebihan itu —kecuali, Ibunya. Tapi, Sakura berbeda dari yang lainnya. dia akui Sakura cukup (sangat) cerewet. Tapi, dia tak berlebihan seperti yang lainnya.

Sakura wanita yang simple, baik, dan murah senyum. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke memiliki perasaan padanya. Dan karena itu juga dia sangat sakit hati mengetahui sang wanita mengkhianatinya dari belakang.

Ikhlas … Sasuke belum mengikhlaskan mereka menikah seperti yang disuruh Host itu. sangat susah. Susah mempunyai rasa ikhlas itu. apakah kalian bisa mengertinya?

Tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam foto itu langsung menjatuhkannya kelantai. Tak menghiraukan suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar nyaring atau benturan keras dilantainya. Sasuke terlalu muak dengan foto itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Wajah Sasuke semakin tak berekspresi melihat sang Ibu memasuki kamarnya. Ibunya adalah orang yang juga merahasiakan tentang kehamilan Sakura darinya. Sasuke tak menyukai itu.

"Sasuke …" terdengar suara yang begitu lembut memanggil namanya. Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuruni kakinya di sisi ranjang. Lalu, menatap sang Ibu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, "Hn,"

"Ayah baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu di bawah," ucap Mikoto masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Tangannya yang halus mengelus surai raven anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi, Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan itu.

tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melepaskan tangan itu dan berlalu pergi dari sang Ibu tanpa sepatah katapun. Terlalu memuakkan ketika mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Ibu yang telah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dirinya.

*********HostClub*****

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke menatap sang ayah dengan datar. Namun, matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya yang besar untuk sang Ayah yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu ketika

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau tidak akan menjadi penerus perusahaan. Kau boleh menjadi yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya sang pria paruh baya itu membuat Sasuke hampir tidak percaya. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang Ayah. padahal Fugaku sangat menginginkannya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaannya dan selalu mengekangnya. Tapi, kini—

"Tapi, kau harus memberikan wanitamu pada Itachi. Biarkan mereka menikah dan kau berdamai dengan Kakakmu." Lanjut Fugaku langsung membuat Sasuke tertohok.

Ketidak percayaan itu bertambah dua kali lipat. Namun, kali ini menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya menyuruhnya dengan gampang memberikan Sakura pada Itachi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara permintaannya dikabulkan? Itu sama saja membunuhnya!

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Sasuke menatap tajam sang ayah. Keluarganya sungguh kejam kepadanya. Tak ada yang membelanya disini. Keluarganya benar-benar brengsek!

Amarah Sasuke benar-benar menguap. Dia tak bisa menahan emosinya, "Aku tidak peduli dia menikah dan mengambil wanita jalang itu." tegasnya dengan rahang mengeras. Fugaku terlihat tak berekspresi sama sekali. Tetap tenang sembari menghisap rokoknya.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa itu dan berniat meninggalkan Ayahnya yang tak pernah memahami perasaannya. Namun, sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang ini, dia berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh kepada pria itu.

"Tak perlu repot-repot mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku akan pergi dari sini," Dia pun berlalu dari pria yang selalu mengekang hidupnya. Kali ini, dia benar-benar akan pergi.

"Suamiku! Kenapa kau membuatnya semakin marah?!" Mikoto menatap tidak percaya pada Fugaku yang telah berhasil membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Itachi yang juga sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua dibelakang bersama Ibunya juga menatap sang Ayah dengan tajam.

"Ayah, kau tak seharusnya begitu. Itu menyakitinya!" ucap Itachi dengan dada terasa sakit. Tidak, dialah yang sangat menyakiti Sasuke.

Fugaku hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya saja. Dia menghisap rokok itu lalu, menghebuskannya keudara.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Aku tak ingin dia gila hanya melihat mu bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai."

"Hn, jemput aku. Aku tak memaksa. Ya, nanti ku ceritakan. Hn, aku ada di halte. Ya, terserah. Hn,"

*********HostClub*****

'Klik

'Wussh

Angin berhembus pelan dari kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang membelah arus jalanan. Dipersimpangan jalan, terdapat sebuah halte yang tidak terlalu besar dan sepi. Disana terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dibangku halte yang telah tersedia sendirian. Tak ada sama sekali orang yang menemaninya disitu. Hanya tiupan angin dan suara berisik dimalam hari.

Pemuda bersurai _raven _yang mencuat kebelakang itu tak menghiraukan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa hangat dengan sebuah jaket dan syal coklat yang melingkar dilehernya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tak cukup untuk melawan dingin itu.

Sasuke sedang menunggu jemputannya. Teman yang baru saja ia telpon akan kesini. Membawanya pergi kesesuatu tempat yang akan membuatnya melupakan amsalah. Entah itu kemana. Asalkan Neji membawanya pergi.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke telah meninggalkan semuanya. Rumahnya, fasilitasnya, motornya, dan keluarga Uchiha yang sangat ia benci. Terlalu memuakkan jika dia harus berlama-lama tinggal disitu. Disana … hanya membuatnya menderita dengan perasaan benci yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.  
Hah … Sasuke menghela napas pelan hingga asap membumbung keudara dan menghilang bercampur dengan udara. Terlalu melelahkan jika memikirkan keluarganya yang tak memikirkan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sebuah mobil hitam yang berkamuflase dengan warna langit malam berhenti didepannya. Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghampiri mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa bersapa-menyapa pada pengemudi mobil itu. dia pun duduk disamping kursi pengemudi.

"Thanks," gumamnya sambil menatap jalanan dengan datar.

Pengemudi yang ternyata adalah Neji menatap sang sohib dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "Ya. But, can you explain it all, huh?" tanyanya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku keluar dari rumah," jawab Sasuke mendapatkan ekspresi terkejut dari Neji. "Why? Apakah masalahmu semakin runyam?" tanya Neji lagi dan mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Kepala keluarga itu menginginkan aku untuk membiarkan Itachi menikah." Jelas Sasuke langsung membuat Neji terdiam. Neji menghela napas. Dia sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat itu. dan, dia mengerti jika sahabatnya sedang terluka.

"Oke. Itu cukup untukku. Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan mesin moblnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Terserah. Bawalah aku ke tempat yang membuatku bisa melupakan semuanya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan memejamkan mata. Berniat ingin tidur selama diperjalanan.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "terserah?" tanyanya mengulangi. Tiba-tiba saja seringaian tipis terukir di bibir merah itu.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-sama~" ucapnya sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Menuju suatu tempat yang sangat membuatnya bersemangat.

*********HostClub*****

"Nnng?" erangan kecil ia keluarkan ketika merasakan hentakan kecil. matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Membinasakan rasa kantuk dan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Iris _onyx _yang sedang sembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya kini ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan punggungnya yang seperti sedang menempel oleh benda empuk.

"Neji?" panggilnya dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Yo, Sasuke. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, sayang?"

"Hah?" Mata itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya mendengar sahutan yang menyindir dirinya. Dia melihat Neji yang berada disampingnya sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Pergi meninggalkan rumah dan dijemput oleh Neji. Lalu, saking lelahnya dia tertidur. Ya, dia tertidur tadi.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Dia mengusap wajahnya –membersihkan kotoran jika memang ada diwajahnya, "Kau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan serak.

"Ke Host Club." Mata Sasuke langsung melotot penuh terkejutan mendengar jawaban yang langsung di cetuskan oleh Neji. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada Neji yang sedang nyengir.

"Kau … membawaku ketempat itu lagi?"

Neji mengangguk singkat dan penuh kemantapan."Kata mu terserahkan? Yasudah, aku membawamu kesini." Jelasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tak menyadari Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura negatif.

"Tak ada kah tempat yang lain? Kau tahu? Aku sangat trauma dengan tempat ini." ucapnya dengan wajah datar namun, seperti ingin membunuh orang yang ada disampingnya. Tapi, Neji menghiraukan detah glarean itu. dia hanya tersenyum charming.

"Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Lagi pula kau bisa bertemu dengan Host manis itu." ucap Neji semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit ada perubahan. Apalagi Sasuke jadi terdiam. '

'Hahaha … Ku rasa kau sudah menjadi gay, Uchiha.'

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja iris lavender itu menangkap sebuah syal melingkar dileher jenjang Sasuke. Baru sadar jika Sasuke sedang memakai syal, "Syal? Punya siapa itu? tumben sekali kau memakai syal." Tanya Neji menatap syal itu lekat-lekat.

Tangannya meriksa syal itu. "An … na?" gumamnya sambil membaca tulisan yang ada diujung syal itu. tapi, tangan Sasuke menepis tangannya hingga melepaskan syal itu.

"Jangan sentuh. Dan ini bukan dari siapa-siapa." Tukas Sasuke dengan tegas. Neji mendecih pelan. "Lalu, siapa Anna? Kekasihmu?" tanya Neji sarkitis.

"Bukan, dia calon anakku." Jawab Sasuke spontan. Tiba-tiba saja suansana menjadi hening. Hening sekali sehingga hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar didalam mobil itu.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sial! Kenapa dirinya bisa berucap seperti itu? dan kenapa dia langsung menyatakan Anna akan menjadi calon anaknya?! Ah! Sial!, umpat Sasuke.

Melihat Neji masih berekspresi terkejut dengan kulit semakin pucat, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu mobil Neji dan keluar. Lalu, membuka pintu satunya lagi ditempat Neji berada dan langsung menariknya keluar.

"Ayo kita kesana. Lupakan ucapanku tadi. aku hanya mengada-ngada," ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

Sementara Neji, tetap berekspresi cengo.

*****HostClub*****

Sungguh Sasuke ragu untuk memasuki tempat yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan Host itu. tapi dilain hati, dia ingin memasuki tempat klasik dan mewah ini untuk bertemu dia. Hah~ sudahlah. Dia sudah terlanjur ada disini.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Pas melewati pintu kaca yang besar itu, suara klasik dengan sedikit aliran pop terdengar oleh Sasuke. Neji yang juga telah sadar dari terkejutannya mendengar itu. tapi, kini wajah Neji terlihat bahagia. Biasa~ mau ngapelin Si Panda.

"Sas! Itu bukannya Gaara?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk dimeja bartender. Warna rambut merah darahnya membuat Neji langsung mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang sedang ditunjuk Neji. Tapi, matanya yang tajam itu mencari teman orang yang sedang duduk itu. 'Dimana dia?'

Sasuke mendengus pelan ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Neji menuju ketempat Gaara berada. Sasuke membiarkan Neji sapa-menyapa dengan Gaara dan dirinya tetap mencari sosok bersurai pirang yang selalu berantakan.

"Tuan Uchiha, Mencarinya?" Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu melirik kearah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang dipeluk mesra oleh Neji. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Gaara kembali berkata, "Dia sedang melayani pelanggan. Tunggu saja, nanti juga dia keluar."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman khasnya. Sebenarnya, ada rasa marah dalam dirinya. Merasa marah dan cemburu karena Naruto sedang melayani pria atau wanita. Tapi … Sasuke tak mempunyai hak untuk mempunyai rasa itu. karena apa yang sedang Naruto kerjakan adalah untuk Anna.

"Naruto! Naruto? kau tidak apa-apa?"

lamunan Sasuke buyar dalam sekejap ketika ada suara ribut. Dia menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat Naruto ambruk didekapan Gaara dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Kondisinya juga tak baik. Begitu acak-acakkan. Dan banyak bercak-bercak merah di lehernya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Gaara. tangan kanan Naruto ia kalungkan dilehernya. Sementara Gaara mengalungkan tangan kiri Naruto ke lehernya. Naruto yang terlihat lemas tampak bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal. Keringat terus menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Si … sialan. Dia … menaruh obat dalam minumanku." Lirih Naruto dengan mata sayu. "Gaara … bawa aku pulang." Mohonnya pada Gaara. dia memejamkan mata. Tak kuat dengan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

Gaara tampak mendelik kearah Naruto, "Sudah ku bilang berhenti melayani! Tapi, kau seperti batu." Omelnya kesal dengan keras kepala Naruto. ini bukan pertama kali atau kedua kalinya Naruto seperti ini. malah setiap hari jika ada pria yang ingin dilayani olehnya. Naruto akan selalu diberi obat —entah itu perangsang atau membuat Naruto lemas.

"Sudahlah … aku pusing." Lenguh Naruto tanpa membuka matanya. Semakin pusing saja dia mendengar omelan Gaara. "Antar aku pulang … ambil kunci motor di jasku."

Gaara menghela napas kesal. Dia mengambil kunci dikantong jas Naruto yang berwarna hitam itu. tapi, sebuah tangan merampas kunci itu dari tangannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya," ujar Sasuke yang baru saja mengambil kunci itu dari Gaara. Gaara mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih Naruto. lagipula, dia masih berkerja.

Neji yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa menatap temannya yang sedang menuntun Host itu untuk keluar dari gedung ini. entah kenapa, dia jadi merasa kalau Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Host itu. waktu itu, Sasuke terlihat membenci Host itu tapi, kini dia terlihat khawatir. Dan, Neji baru melihat sesosok Uchiha Sasuke mau peduli pada orang.

*****HostClub*****

Dibelakang gedung yang mewah itu, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk ditanah sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding yang terlihat mengantuk, menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang menyalakan sebuah motor hitam yang terpakir.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya dengan lemas dan begitu lemah. Namun, pertanyaannya tadi sepertinya terdengar oleh pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang yang seperti buntut hewan unggas.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Neji membawaku kesini," jawabnya sambil menghampiri Naruto —setelah berhasil menyalakan motor itu. "Apa kau bisa menahan tubuhmu saat aku memboncengimu?" tanyanya sambil mendirikan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apakah ada jawaban yang lain?" Tanya Naruto masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Naruto tahu betul kalo Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai tempat ia berkeja. Pastinya Sasuke tak akan mau diajak dengan mudah oleh pria berambut panjang itu.

"Nanti saja kita berbicara. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tungkas Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto menaiki motor itu lalu, dia menyusul Naruto untuk mengendarai motor itu.

ketika dia sudah siap untuk menggas motor itu tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa dilingkari oleh sesuatu dan punggungnya terasa ada yang menempel. Nafas yang begitu hangat juga ia rasakan ditengkuk lehernya membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Wajahnya terasa terbakar.

'Sial …' batin Sasuke dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya. Kalau seperti ini, jantungnya bisa meledak!

Sasuke menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menetralisir rasa gerogi itu. dia pun mulai menggas dengan kecepatan normal. Dan berharap untuk segera sampai di rumah Naruto.

'Akhirnya …' batin Sasuke menghela napas ketika dia sudah sampai didepan rumah Naruto. Benar-benar menegangkan! Ketegangan itu lebih hebat dari pada menaiki _roller coaster. _jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan cepat seperti drum yang dipukul-pukul selama diperjalanannya. Tapi … posisi ini sangat nyaman untuknya. kehangatan itu membuat Sasuke terasa dilingkupi oleh selimut yang sangat tebal.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa itu dari manusia yang bergender sama dengannya. Bisa dibilang, dia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan yang seperti ini dengan Sakura. Walau … Sakura sangat suka memeluknya.

*****HostClub*****

"Kita sudah sampai …?" lirihan itu membuat Sasuke terbuyar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu langsung merasakan tangan yang melingkar erat diperutnya terlepas. Ada rasa kecewa ketika kehangatan itu mulai memudar.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Dia mulai turun dari motor itu dan membantu Naruto untuk turun juga. lalu, membopong Naruto untuk masuk. "Kau ingin aku menelpon dokter?" tanyanya sambil membuka pagar yang termakan usia itu.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Rumahku termasuk di kawasan terpencil. Tak ada dokter disini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. menahan rasa pusing yang tersemat dikepalanya.

Memang benar. Kawasan ini terlihat sepi. Jalan raya pun jauh dari rumah Naruto. tak heran jika penglihatan kita tak melihat ada klinik ataupun Rumah sakit. Suara kendaraan pun jarang disini.

Sambil melihat-lihat halaman depan Naruto yang dihiasi bunga-bunga, Sasuke berpikir jika rumah Naruto tak sekecil apa yang diperkirakan olehnya. Yah, sederhana namun, cukup indah. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, Sasuke memutar kenop pintu itu. dan mendorongnya.

"Tadaima," ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Dan menolak bantuan Sasuke lagi. Malah dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya masuk kedalam. Sasuke tak bisa menolak ataupun protes. Dia hanya diam dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang memasuki rumahnya.

*****HostClub*****

Didalam, Sasuke bisa melihat rumah ini begitu sdeerhana. Tak banyak ruang. Dan kata Naruto, rumah ini hanya dua petak saja. Kamar dan dapur, plus kamar mandi. Disaat itulah dia masuk, Sasuke sudah tiba dimana Naruto dan Anna tidur. Anna terlihat sudah tidur diatas futon. Tapi …

"Kau punya anak dua?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada seorang bocah tidur disamping Anna. Naruto yang sedang membuka tuxedonya langsung menatap kedua orang bocah yang dipertanyakan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Hahaha … tidak, aku hanya punya satu anak. Dia anak asuhku yang bernama Kyuubi. Selain berkerja di Host Club, aku juga berkerja sebagai pengurus anak. Memangnya aku belum cerita ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan —dengan mata masih menatap kedua bocah yang sedang tertidur. Memang wajah bocah itu tidak mirip dengan Naruto atau Anna. Terbukti juga dengan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah kejinggaan. Bocah itu sepertinya laki-laki.

"Sasuke, maaf aku tak bisa mengambilmu minuman. Jika kau ingin minum, ke dapurlah." Ujar Naruto sambil duduk di lantai yang terlapisi oleh karpet itu. dia bersandar dengan lemas kedinding yang terlapisi wallpaper bergambar kartun yang sangat lucu-lucu. Naruto pasti yang mendekorasi ini semua untuk Anna.

"Oh ya," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang baru saja mengatakan dua kata itu, "Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." lanjut Naruto sambil mengurut keningnya.

Tentu Sasuke mengerti apa yang dipinta oleh Naruto. dia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan menyerahkan kunci motor itu, "Yeah, aku meminta Neji untuk membawaku pergi kemana saja. Tapi, Neji membawaku kesitu." Jawabnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto tampak terangkat dan menatapnya dengan tanda tanya, "Ada masalah dengan keluargamu?" tanyanya dengan tepat.

Sasuke ingin menjawab namun, suara dering terdengar. Ternyata itu berasal dari kantong celana Naruto. Naruto segera merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone. Dia menekan layar handphone itu dan mendekat kan ke telinganya. Lalu, mulai berbicara pada orang yang Sasuke tidak ketahui.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menelpon namun, dia menangkap Naruto meliriknya hingga beberapa kali sambil berbicara. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menghentikan acara telpon-menelponnya itu dan menaruh handphonennya disisi tubuhnya dengan mata menatapnya.

"Gaara baru saja menelponku, kata teman mu kau sedang pergi dari Rumah. Dan temanmu memintaku untuk memperbolehkanmu tinggal di rumahku." Ujarnya membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut ketika dia disuruh untuk tinggal bersama Host itu?!

Neji sialan! Dia pasti bermaksud sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu," tungkas Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aku akan tinggal dihotel," lanjutnya membuat Naruto tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Naik apa kau?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke berpikir. Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat dengan fakta yang ada. Pasalnya dia tak mempunayi kendaraan sekarang. Dia kesini pun tadi naik motor Naruto. tidak mungkin dia jalan kaki atau naik taksi. Apalagi, mengetahui jalan raya jauh dari sini.

"Sudahlah, aku mengijinkanmu tinggal disini. Lagipula, terlalu boros jika kau pergi kehotel. Dan, well. Kamar ini cukup untuk kita berempat." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Anggap saja itu terimakasihku kepadamu yang telah mau mengantarku kesini." Potong Naruto ketika Sasuke ingin menolak. Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menolak Naruto. Hah~ ini seperti mimpi, batin Sasuke dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

*****HostClub*****

di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, terlihat dua orang pemuda saling bergulat diatas kasur. Bergulat dengan mesra diiringi desahan yang sensual. Semakin saja ruangan itu panas oleh kedua pemuda itu. pemuda yang berada diatas sejenak menghentikan 'kegiatannya' pada orang yang ada dibawahnya. Lalu, dia terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe … aku rasa, Sasuke akan sulit tidur untuk malam ini." ujar pemuda itu sambil berseringaian. Dia menatap penuh kelaparan pada orang yang ada dibawahnya. Pemuda manis yang sekarang ia sedang tindih. Dia mencium tengkuk yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah itu.

"Ahh …" pemuda yang ada dibawah itu mendesah pelan. Menikmati benda kenyal yang sedang membelai lembut leher jenjangnya. "Ku-ku rasa begitu. Tapi … Naruto tak akan pernah keberatan untuk tinggal dengan orang baru." Ucapnya disela-sela desahannya.

Neji menjauhkan lidahnya dari leher itu dan beralih ke bibir ranum yang sangat menggiurkan itu. dia melumatnya dengan lembut. Menghisap bibir kenyal itu. "Ku harap ada percintaan diantara mereka," bisiknya ditengah-tengah ciuman itu.

Gaara hanya bisa memerah dan mendesah sambil memikirkan temannya dan pemuda _raven _itu.

'Jika ada, aku tak yakin mereka bisa bersatu.'

*****HostClub*****

Brengsek!, umpat Sasuke sambil menatap tajam layar handphonenya. Tidak, tapi pada kontak yang tertera dilayar handphonennya. Sudah berkali-kali dia menghubungi Neji tapi, panggilannya tak dijawab sama sekali.

dia ingin meminta Neji untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, sepertinya Neji dan Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya. Dan benarkan! Neji sepertinya sengaja meminta Host itu untuk dia tinggal disini. Ck, sial!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang sedang berada diluar mendengar namanya dipanggil dari dalam rumah itu. sepertinya, Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke pun segera kembali masuk. Sudah setengah jam dia berdiri dihalaman rumah Naruto hanya untuk memangil Si kuntilanak itu!

Didalam, Sasuke kembali disungguhi pemandangan. Pemandangan yang menggambarkan Naruto sedang menggendong dua anak kecil yang tertidur dipundaknya. Dia juga melihat berbagai makanan di lantai.

dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya dan dibalas senyum Naruto, "Dua bocah nakal ini baru saja bangun dan sedang manja kepadaku. Dan, makanlah. Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Jelas Naruto dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyantap makanan yang memang sudah ia masak sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Naruto sudah pulih kembali. Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, obat itu akan hilang dalam waktu sebentar. Jadi aku sudah mendingan sekarang. Tapi, jangan membicarakannya didepan mereka." pinta Naruto sambil menatap kedua bocah itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. "Dia … biar aku yang menggendongnya." Tunjuk Sasuke pada bocah merah itu. melihat Naruto menggendong dua bocah seperti itu membuatnya tak tega.

"Jangan, dia akan marah jika, bukan aku yang menggendongnya. Bocah rubah ini bisa dibilang sangat manja padaku melebihi Anna." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil dan mencium kepala anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Memangnya tak ada yang mengurusnya?" tanya Sasuke heran sekaligus dengan bocah tampan itu. memangnya orang tuanya kemana hingga harus Naruto yang mengurusnya?

"Tidak ada. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Kakeknya yang tinggal bersamanya sibuk dengan perkerjaannya. Jadi, setiap hari Kyuubi pasti akan ada disini." Jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Menyesal berpikiran jika, orang tuanya sangat jahat kepada bocah itu.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan," suara serak yang begitu ketus membuat Sasuke tersentak. Iris _onyx _Sasuke menangkap kelopak itu terbuka hingga menampilkan iris _ruby sapphier _yang menyala. Bocah bersurai merah kejinggaan itu mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Naruto dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa dia?" Bocah itu bertanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sangat-sangat tak sopan. Naruto ingin mengomeli bocah itu namun, terhenti ketika Anna menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya keatas. Wajah marah Naruto langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan senyuman. "Malam, Anna-chan. Maaf, membuatmu bangun." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

dia berjongkok dan menurunkan kedua bocah itu dari gendongannya. "Ayah … ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Anna sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan lucunya. Sementara Kyuubi terus menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

Naruto bergumam sedkit, "ummm … ya, begitulah. Ayah telah selesai mengerjakan tugas. So, ayah dibolehkan pulang dengan cepat. Ne, Anna-chan. Ayah membawa paman Sasuke kesini,"

Anna langsung menghentikan kucekan matanya. Dia langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar. Dan iris biru itu melihat Sasuke ada didepannya. Senyum terukir diwajah bulatnya dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Paman Sasuke, paman kenapa ada disini?" tanya Anna dengan senyum lebarnya. Sasuke yang melihat senyum itu, mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum tipis. dia mengelus surai Anna dengan pelan. Takut merontokkan rambutnya lagi. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Apalagi ada aura yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Sasuke hanya bisa canggung medapat pelototan dari bocah yang bernama Kyuubi. Menatapnya seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Anna.

Naruto juga terlihat canggung melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan Sasuke. Jadinya dia hanya tertawa kecil, "Hehehe … maaf ya, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

*****HostClub*****

'Ctak!

'Ctak!

Urat kemarahan kini menghiasi kening Sasuke. Begitu indah sampai enak dipandang oleh bocah rubah yang kini sedang menyeringai. Sungguh! Sasuke ingin sekali merejeng anak itu atau mengikatnya dimenara Tokyo sekaligus!

Tapi, dilain hati dia tak tega untuk menyiksa bocah berumur tujuh tahunan itu. dia begitu lucu sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

"Paman ayam!" Kyuubi memanggilnya dengan wajah angkuh. Satu urat kemarahan lagi tercetak dikening Sasuke. Itulah kenapa Sasuke ingin membekep mulut mungil yang sangat tajam itu. memangnya dia mirip ayam apa?!

"Kenapa paman Ayam menginap disini? Tempat paman kan dikandang ayam." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan sarkitis dan wajah menyeringai yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Sasuke. Dia memang semakin menjadi ketika Naruto memberitahu kalau dirinya akan tinggal disini.

Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto yang sedang tertawa bersama Anna. Mereka berdua pun langsung diam dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Lalu, Sasuke menatap tajam bocah itu, "lalu, Rubah sepertimu mengapa ada disini? Rubah seperti mu seharusnya ada dihutan." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Tapi, bocah tujuh tahun itu semakin berseringaian iblis. "Paman Ayam, aku ini rubah yang lucu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Mana mungkin orang-orang tega membiarkan rubah kecil ini untuk tinggal dihutan." Ucapnya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto dan Anna mengangguk setuju dengan tampang watados. Semakin saja Sasuke kesal. Dan Kyuubi semakin merasa menang. "Paman Ayam, Sebaiknya paman tinggal dikandang dan bersiap menunggu untuk dipotong." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau …" geram Sasuke sambil menatap sengit Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun tak kalah sengit. _Onyx _bertarung melawan _ruby _sehingga aliran seperti listrik tercipta.

"Hap!"

Aliran listrik itu menghilang ketika tangan-tangan menutup mata mereka. Naruto yang menutup mata Sasuke tampak tertawa dan begitu juga dengan Anna yang menutup mata Kyuubi. "Hahaha … aku tak tega kalo mata kalian copot." Tawa Naruto sambil menarik tangannya.

"Nii-chan jangan melotot. Nanti, mata cantikmu keluar." Ucap Anna polos sambil tertawa. Kyuubi dan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Dan terpesona melihat ayah dan anak itu tertawa lebar.

'Si-sial! Kenapa jantungku harus berdebar-debar lagi.' Batin Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya. Tangannya merasakan detakan jantungnya yang sangat terasa.

Sementara Kyuubi juga terlihat memegang dadanya namun, wajahnya terlihat bingung, 'A-aku punya penyakit jantung?' batinnya begitu polos.

*****HostClub*****

Sederhana dan menyenangkan.

kedua kata sifat itu sangat cocok untuk rumah yang sangat sederhana ini. diluar sederhana namun, didalamnya penuh dengan orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Keluarga kecil ini begitu bahagia, pikir Sasuke sambil memerhatikan Anna dan Kyuubi yang sedang bercanda dengan Naruto yang sedang memakaikan piyama kepada mereka. tidak seperti keluarganya.

penuh dengan harta yang berlimpah, mewah dan sebagainya. Tapi, orang-orang yang tinggal didalam rumah mewah itu sangat menyedihkan. Begitu absurd sampai-sampai tidak bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah sebuah keluarga. Menyedihkan.

terkadang, Sasuke sering bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa dia dilahirkan di keluarga yang menyedihkan dan kejam itu. Entah itu pada Tuhan atau dirinya sendiri. Sasuke belum tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Menghapus cairan bening yang sangat ia tidak sukai itu. terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengeluarkan setetes cairan yang menyimpan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Yap! Selesai!" Naruto berseru girang setelah memakaikan mereka piyama. Anna dan Kyuubi tampak lucu dengan piyama kembar yang bergambar animasi lucu. Dengan gemas, Naruto mencubit pipi mereka dengan pelan. Entah kemana rasa pusing yang menyengat kepalanya tadi.

"Nah, sekarang kalian tidur lagi." Perintah Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ah~ walaupun besok libur, kalian tetap harus bangun pagi." Tambah Naruto ketika Kyuubi ingin mengeluarkan suara. Kyuubi pun cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Anna tertawa renyah.

"Lalu, Paman ayam itu bagaimana? Dia tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang pundung*?* disudut kamar ini. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

dia tepuk-tepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi, "Dia akan tidur bersama kita disini." Ucapnya smabil berdiri. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sas, mari kita tidur." Bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. Ajakan itu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding. Naruto seperti sedang mengajaknya —yah … you know what I mean.

Naruto kembali berbisik, "Aku tahu kau sedang sedih. Tapi, lupakanlah." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan lekat-lekat. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Melihat senyum tulus yang terukir dibibir Naruto membuat kesedihan Sasuke sirna. Menghela napas, Sasuke mengangguk singkat —menyetujui untuk melakukan 'itu'. tidak, tidak! Dia hanya bercanda~ hehehe …

Rasa bad mood yang baru saja sirna kini kembali lagi ke Sasuke gara-gara Si bocah rubah itu. kini, Kyuubi menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar mandi. Apakah itu tidak gila?! Lama-lama Sasuke bisa gila!

Sasuke tahu kalau bocah itu tidak ingin dia dekat dengan Naruto ataupun Anna. Terbukti jika Kyuubi menyuruhnya untuk tidur disampingnya dan membiarkan Anna maupun Naruto disamping Kyuubi. jaraknya dengan Naruto sangat jauh. Huft … setengah menyesal dia tinggal disini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang tanpa ada suara. dia mengangkat kaki kecil yang telah berani di atas jidatnya. Sedari tadi Kyuubi tidak bisa diam dalam tidurnya. Entah itu ciri khasnya atau memang dia sengaja.

Sepertinya Sasuke tak akan bisa tidur. Maka dia pun bangkit namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Sasuke membenarkan selimut Kyuubi dan Anna. Hah~ entah sejak kapan dia perhatian dengan anak kecil. padahal Sasuke tak menyukai anak kecil yang berisik, cerewet dan suka menangis.

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun keluar dari rumah ini. hanya mencari angin segar saja. Dia juga ingin menghubungi Neji yang sedari tadi tak mengangkat teleponnya. Sasuke duduk di teras rumah itu sambil menghubungi Neji. Tapi, sial. Nomor Neji tidak aktif.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendengus kasar dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Cih, siapa yang tidak frustasi jika temannya itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Neji terkutuk!

"Tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hampir saja berjengit kaget ketika Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Huft … untunglah dia ingat dengan marganya. Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendeath glare Naruto yang sedang nyengir.

"Hehehe … gomen." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Dia duduk disamping Sasuke dan memandangi tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam sebuah handphone. "Kau menelpon temanmu?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, tapi, sepertinya dia mati." jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Terlalu kesal dengan Neji.

Naruto mendengus geli, "dia sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan Gaara." ujarnya membuat Sasuke berpikir Neji sedang … yah, kau tahulah. Sasuke hampir saja ingin muntah. Merasa geli dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang sdeang berpikir macam-macam, "Oh ya, temanmu yang bernama Neji itu mengirimiku pesan tadi. dia bilang besok tidak bisa menjemputmu hingga dua minggu lebih. Kau bisa membaca lanjutannya," ucapnya.

Sasuke memandangi handphone itu. dia pun mengambilnya dan melihat pesan yang tertera dilayar itu. Damn!, batin Sasuke ketika melihat pesan Neji. Neji menulis jika dia tak bisa menjemputnya dan akan sibuk mengurus perusahaan Hyuuga yang ada diluar negri selama dua minggu. Namun, sialnya Neji meminta Naruto untuk mengijinkannya tinggal dirumahnya sampai Neji menjemputnya! Brengsek!

"Hei, Tuan Uchiha. Tinggal disini tidak gratis lho~" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Matrealistis pasti sedang merasuki otak Naruto.

"Kau ingin ua—"

"Tidak," potong Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Bukankah uang yang diinginkannya? Batin Sasuke bingung.

Naruto tampak merubah senyumnya. Namun kali ini terlihat sangat manis sekali. Apalagi dengan mata menyipit seperti itu, "Jagalah anak-anakku dimalam hari." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali merubah wajahnya dan mendengus, "Itu anakmu. Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang ingin mengatakan jika dia ingin menjaga anak-anak Naruto. dasar gengsi!

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya, terserah dengan kemauan Sasuke, "Terserah. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga anak-anak. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku berkerja." Ucap Naruto lalu menghela napas, "Hah~ aku sangat sedih jika tak ada yang menjaga mereka berdua. Aku kasian dengan Kyuubi yang harus menjaga Anna. Padahal Kyuubi masih anak ke—"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga mereka." ucap Sasuke dengan ketus. Mendengar keluhan Naruto tadi membuatnya tak enak hati. Tapi, kenapa dia harus menyetujuinya?!

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah!" seru Naruto dengan gembira. Dia tak akan merasa khawatir jika ada orang yang akan menjaga anak-anaknya. Apalagi yang menjaganya adalah Sasuke. Yah~ walaupun masih dikategorikan dia adalah 'orang baru dibuku kehidupannya' tapi, tidak masalah. Naruto merasa Sasuke itu adalah orang yang baik-baik dan polos. Tidak seperti pelanggannya yang selalu menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bekerja disitu?" Naruto mengukir senyum ketika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. pertanyaan itu sangat menusuk dadanya.

"Sampai Anna sembuh." Jawabnya singkat namun penuh keyakinan. Sampai dia mati pun akan selalu bekerja disitu. Karena hanya Host Club yang membuat Anna bertahan sampai sekarang. Tanpa uang yang dihasilkannya ditempat itu, Anna tak akan bertahan.

"Kau bisa bertahan dengan sakit yang diberikan oleh pelangganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Didalam hatinya dia sungguh tak percaya dengan Host itu.

Naruto mendengus kecil dan tersenyum miris, "sakit yang kurasakan tak ada artinya. Lagipula, rasa sakit itu bisa menguntungkan ku." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Bodoh," Gumam Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

Naruto tampak tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum penuh menyelidik, "Kau mencemaskan aku ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Godaannya berhasil membuat Sasuke bersemu walau sangat tipis. Naruto tertawa melihat Sasuke salting. Hahaha … Uchiha bisa salting juga ternyata.

'Ku rasa dia menyukaimu,'

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat dengan perkataan Gaara. rasa jahil pun masuk kedalam otak Naruto untuk menggoda Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto pun mulai beraksi.

Sasuke yang sedang memandangi alam sekitar, tiba-tiba saja tarikan kecil terasa dikemejanya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Naruto sangat dekat dengannya. Dia tertegun melihat kedua bola mata yang bulat dan besar itu menatapnya dengan sayu. Bukan hanya itu saja, wajah Naruto yang memerah begitu menggoda.

"Sasuke …" Naruto memanggilnya dengan mendesah. Membuat Sasuke merinding dan berdebar-debar. "Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

'Deg!

Detak jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan keras ketika mendapat lontaran pertaanyaan seperti dari Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyukainya? Apakah dia tahu dari sikapku kepadanya? Atau dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Aduh! Kenapa aku masih berpikir?!, teriak Sasuke stress.

Sasuke semakin terbelalak ketika tangan Naruto meraih tengkuknya dan menariknya dengan cepat sehingga wajahnya kini benar-benar sangat dekat dengan Naruto. jantung Sasuke memompa darah dengan ritme cepat ketika nafas Naruto menerpa wajahnya, "Do .. be—" panggilnya gelagapan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik. "Kau menyukaiku kan?" tanyanya dengan mendesah. Dia meniup wajah Sasuke. Sehingga mengusir poni-poni yang bersarang dikening Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tak tahu caranya untuk mengelak. Tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat oleh batu yang besar sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan sama sekali. Badannya pun tak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

Sasuke semakin terbelalak melihat Naruto menutup mata dan memiringkan wajahnya lalu, perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sasuke. Apakah dia akan menciumku?!, teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Dia mencoba untuk mempanjang jarak diantara wajah mereka, tapi, tangan yang berada ditengkuknya menahannya. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun hanya bisa menyerah. Toh, pasalnya dia memang menyukai Host ini. dan biarlah Host ini mengetahui isi hatinya.

Dengan deg-degan Sasuke memejamkan mata dan memajukan kepalanya dengan canggung. Dia bersiap-siap untuk merasakan benda kenyal dibibirnya. Menanti untuk merasakan ciuman dengan seorang pria. Dan-

"Kau … sedang apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia melihat Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Ta-tadi … bu-bukankah …

"Buahahahaha …" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa keras disampingnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melongo saja. "Hahahaha … aku … haha … aku sungguh tak menyangka jika, kau memang menyukaiku, hahaha …" ucap Naruto disela-sela tawanya membuat Sasuke merah padam.

'Sial! Aku dikerjai!', batin Sasuke kesal sambil memalingkan wajah. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas diwajahnya. Host sialan!, umpat Sasuke kesal. Tak terima dikerjai, sebuah ide pun masuk di otaknya. Ah~ tak sebanding jika dirinya tak mengerjai Host itu juga kan?

"Aku … Aku memang menyukaimu, Bodoh."

Naruto yang masih ngakak ditempat tiba-tiba saja terdiam mendengar suara baritone itu. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajah darinya. Naruto begitu kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, bodoh."

'Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdetak begitu keras dengan pernyataan tegas Sasuke. Apalagi melihat iris _onyx _Sasuke yang begitu serius dimatanya. Jadi … dia memang menyukaiku. Tapi, kenapa jantungku kenapa berdebar-debar?, batin Naruto bingung. Bukankah pria yang menyatakan suka kepadanya sudah biasa? Tapi, kenapa Sasuke membuatnya berdegup dan membuatnya gugup? Apakah dia hanya bercanda?

"Hahaha … Kau pasti bercanda," ucap Naruto dengan tawa canggung. tawanya langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke menggeleng dengan singkat. Naruto langsung mati kutu.

'Grep!

'Bruk!

Naruto berjengit kaget ketika Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahunya dan langsung mendorongnya kebelakang sehingga punggungnya mencium lantai. Badannya juga terasa lebih berat. Dan ternyata Sasuke sedang menindihnya sekarang! Menindihnya!

"Sa-sasuke … ka-kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah. kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar membebasi tubuhnya. Tapi, Sasuke malah mencengkram kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di kedua sisi kepalanya hingga dia tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai melihat kepanikkan diwajah Naruto. 'Rasakan itu!', batin Sasuke sambil tertawa nista.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan seringaiannya dia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, "Mmm … aku ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh pelangganmu. Itu tak akan masalah untukmu kan?" tanya Sasuke sok polos dan membuat Naruto terbelalak dengan sempurna.

"Kau gila, Sasuke!" pekik Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Orang ini sepertinya sedang tak main-main. Ini sungguh gila! Dia mau melakukan 'itu' disini?! DISINI?!

"Aku memang tergila-gila padamu, Naruto." balas Sasuke sambil melebarkan seringaiannya. Dia pun mengiliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka. Dan —

'BRAK!

**TBC**

* * *

Horeeee! Akhirnya EEEEND! ^o^/ #Plak!

hiks … ini belum end TwT

entahlah, Author gak tahu sampai kapan nih fic bisa end. Bikin chap ini aja bisa berbulan-bulan -_- ah, sudahlah. maaf juga jika chap ini membosankan dan alurnya jadi aneh bin gila -_-

Oh ye, ada pemain baru nih. Yaitu … jreng … jreng … ngejreng ... #main gitar *plok

hehehehehe ,==)b itu Kyuubi kok. Yap! Dia pemain baru! Dia sebagai anak asuh Naruto. Ceritanya dia dititipi ama kakeknya. Orang tuanya udah gak ada. Jadinya Kyuubi selalu dititipin ama Na-yu-to*?*. Aduh, rubah miris XD

dia tuh suka ama Anna. Dan gak suka jika Sasuke mendekati Naruto maupun Anna. Makanya dia jahil ama Sasuke XD

yosh! Tanpa bacot lagi silahkan review XD

Makasih ya yang udah review, fav, and fol :3

Arigatou gozaimasu Minna!

megajewels2312 Guest FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite Angel Muaffi Wookie .184 Anatha UchihaUzumakie diyas Keiji-sama RaFa-LLight-S-N Gadis Kentang azurradeva 989seohye hanazawa kaykkhukhukhukhudattebayo gothiclolita89 Axa Alisson Ganger

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


End file.
